


Learning Curve

by MegaraNoelle



Series: Curve [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaraNoelle/pseuds/MegaraNoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki find themselves in a unique situation while helping out Pepper and Agent Coulson. Can they watch their two nephews and niece without getting into trouble? Doubtful. Tony/Loki slash, Pepper/Coulson. Mpreg. Language. Mythology AU also</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is to satisfy my inner nerd/freak. After having a discussion with a friend, and talking about various Tony Stark pairings, we tried to decide what Tony would be in a relationship, a Top or a Bottom. We came to the conclusion that he would be a whiny bottom.
> 
> Also I think that Pepper Potts and Agent Coulson are cute, and I'll delve into a little backstory with them later on. SO I hope this doesn't turn out too horribly, but I'm gonna try and have fun with it. Thanks!
> 
> As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money.

"Never. Again." The God of Mischief growled at the man in the room. "Next time you start whining about our sex life, I'm going to unceremoniously dump you into that ocean you call the Atlantic."

"I feel that you're unfairly attacking me right now," Tony Stark still made sure to keep the kitchen island between them. "You shouldn't have mentioned that you were a shape-shifter, and you shouldn't have told me that yes, in fact, you could look like a woman." Loki narrowed his eyes at the man. "Not my fault that you are one good looking woman."

"Stark." Loki hissed and rubbed his temples. "I often wonder why I decided to come here."

"Let's remember that you were grounded here on Earth," Tony replied a little smugly as he reached into the fridge and pulled out some juice and milk. "As for why you decided to stay here, that is beyond me." Loki could tell that Tony was smirking as he kept his back to Loki, mixing up some pancake batter.

"I also didn't think that gods could get drunk," Tony commented and Loki looked up, a particularly nasty looking glare aimed his way. "I'd blame the alcohol and your lost inhibitions and not me."

"Your mortal drinks are like nothing that is on Asgard," Loki tried to defend. "And I'm sure that you had a hand in making them." Tony grinned as he started to flip some of the pancakes.

Their conversation was halted when little feet were suddenly running across the kitchen floor. "Uncle Tony! Uncle Tony!" Twin boy voices suddenly attached themselves to Tony's legs almost knocking him over and keeping him in place at the same time. Loki glanced over and saw Pepper Potts and Agent Phil Coulson walking in, another little girl in between them.

Six months ago Loki would have actively tried to keep out of sight of the SHIELD Agent, but after he and Pepper Potts had gotten married he ended up showing up at Avengers Tower more often than he would have liked. The two had come to some kind of truce when he found out that Loki had been exiled to Earth, and had someone managed to "enter into a weird relationship" with Tony Stark.

It had become a regular occurrence that the couple would come on a weekend with Pepper's niece and nephews when they were unloaded on them by her brother. The first two months Loki would hide somewhere else in the tower, avoiding the kids like they carried the plague. Eventually Tony had talked him into just staying the same room.

_"Don't worry, the kids won't bug you," Tony assured him. "Not only would you probably scare them, the boys will be too interested in trying to get me to put on the suit."_

_"And the tiny female?" Loki had asked as he watched Tony tinkering with one of his inventions._

_"The tiny female? You mean Gabby?" Tony had raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't actually say anything, real quiet type. She's usually good if you give her a book or some paper to draw on."_

Loki watched as the twin nine year olds, Markus and Jak, attached to Tony's legs chattered away while he continued making the pancakes. There was a sudden pull on his shirt and he looked down to see the seven year old Gabby standing next to him. She looked between Loki and the stool next to him. Loki raised an eyebrow then reached down and lifted her up. Instead of putting her on the stool he set her on the counter top.

The stared at each other for a few seconds, ignoring the other talking around them. "You should learn to speak one day," Loki said to her and she tilted her head at him, as if to ask why. "That is the point of the muscles in your throat, they are meant to expel sound from your small lips. Although you shouldn't learn from your Uncle Tony, or your brothers, they talk a little too much." The little girl let out a small giggle and Loki tried to bite back a small smile. "If you're going to learn from someone, I would consider your Aunt Pepper or Uncle Phil." He was aware that the couple was watching their interaction. "A large portion of the time when they have something to say, it's something worth listening to."

Loki then moved her to the stool next to him as Tony started plating the pancakes. "I'm surprised that JARVIS isn't making those," Pepper said to Tony as the twins moved to their own seats.

"I can cook," Tony defend automatically.

"I was pretty certain that he had no idea how to use a kitchen," Loki commented. "Then JARVIS informed me that he had stayed up one night to learn how to cook, and so far he has mastered the pancake." Tony grumbled a little as he plated up some more pancakes and gave them to the kids first.

"See if I make any food for you three now," Tony threatened.

"I didn't say anything," Agent Coulson automatically said. He wanted pancakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki and Gabby were sitting on the couch watching a movie while Tony talked with Pepper and Coulson, the boys keeping busy in the rec room. "You want us to babysit?" Tony eyed them. "You think that the two of us can take care of children? And keep them in one piece?"

"Actually, we think that Loki could possibly accomplish it," Phil told him. "You could probably learn something from him." Tony wasn't amused.

"It's only for a week Tony," Pepper told him. "It's not like they haven't stayed here before."

"But that was only for a night," Tony almost whined.

Loki looked down at Gabby. "Did your parents and Aunt and Uncle ask you where you wanted to spend the night?" Loki had a theory. Gabby looked up at him and nodded. "Did your brothers say Uncle Tony?" Gabby nodded again, smiling. He pat her head a couple of times and they went back to watching the movie. He wouldn't tell Tony right away.

"We're going on a couples retreat," Pepper told her boss. "And they needed somewhere to stay, and for some reason my brother and his wife trust you to take care of them." She couldn't hide her smirk very well. "I'm going to tell the boys we're leaving." Pepper pat Tony's cheek and headed for the rec room.

Tony and Coulson stared at each other, Phil smiling while Tony glared. By now Gabby was leaning over the back of the couch watching her two uncles while Loki twisted around to make sure she didn't fall off the couch.

"Your uncles are very silly aren't they?" Gabby nodded enthusiastically. Loki shook his head as the two men stood there until Pepper came back into the room.

"Are you going to be good for your Uncle Loki?" Pepper asked the girl. Gabby grinned and nodded her head, her ponytail bouncing around. "Are you going to be good for your Uncle Tony?" She shrugged a little and now it was Loki who was grinning. The girl may not want to talk, but she learned fast. Pepper sighed a little and glanced at Loki.

"She will be well taken care of, as will the boys, do not worry Pepper Potts." Loki reassured her. he grabbed the hem of Gabby's shirt as she started to lean forward on the back of the couch, almost slipping off. "I will take this job with the utmost of importance."

"At least someone will," she muttered as she walked back over to Tony and Phil.

"You've only been married for two months!" Tony exclaimed as the couple headed to the elevator. "How can you already be going to a retreat?"

"We got a discounted rate if we went with her brother," Phil informed him. "Behave, I don't want reports of Agent Hill having to send SHIELD down here." Tony grumbled as the elevator doors shut.

When he turned around he saw Gabby hanging upside off the back of the couch with his lover hanging onto her ankle. They were both staring at him with smiles on their faces. "This is going to be a long week."

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//

"Sir, Director Fury is on the phone. He says that it's urgent," Tony groaned and turned over in the bed, managing to keep Loki's arm over his back.

"It's had better be life and death," Tony muttered into his pillow.

"It is Stark," Fury's voice came through the intercom. "It's an Avengers matter." Loki took a breath and turned himself. Loki and Tony had discussed that if something were to come up that Tony would go and Loki would stay and watch the kids. Loki didn't trust Tony to keep them alive. "Captain, Widow, and Hawkeye are already en route."

"Do you need me to rouse my brother?" Loki asked, not opening his eyes. While Loki still didn't like, or trust, Fury, he had grown a little attached to the Earth during his exile.

"He's on his way, and he's going to get Banner. Get up Stark, I've already sent the details to your computer." The line died and Tony groaned.

"He sounded a little serious," Loki yawned out. He rolled onto his side and opened one eye to see that Tony had grabbed one of his tablets to browse through the details.

Tony stretched his arms high and put he tablet back on the table. "Just another run in with Doom," Tony told him. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Loki's lips and slid from the bed. "This shouldn't take too long."

"He does hold grudges," Loki informed the man as he also sat up in the bed. He remembered what happened to last time Doctor Doom had taken his Doombots on a rampage. Iron Man had gotten cocky and had taken out most of the bots before dealing out damage to Doom himself. Loki made a mental note to have a hot bath ready for all the bruises and sprains that Tony would likely return with.

"We're the Avengers!" Tony called out as he walked out of the room to get his suit. Loki rolled his eyes and decided that he should get up anyway to start breakfast for the kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have some cute Uncle Loki moments. Also pretty much anything not pertaining to the movie, or what little I've seen on wikipedia, I make up. I wasn't a hufe comic book person when I was younger so any characters I borrow from the comics/other movies is all gonna be way OC and AU.

While it was true that Loki hadn't grown up around Earth food, he had caught on to cooking a lot faster than Tony had. After only six months on earth Loki was able to boast about two dozen recipes successfully cooked. This morning though, he was glad that the kids didn't want anything to extravagant. Waffles would "do just fine, please."

"Is Uncle Tony still sleeping?" Markus asked before shoving another piece of the fluffy food in his mouth. The first time he had tried to talk with his mouth full Loki had given him a look that made the child immediately chew and swallow faster than he could blink.

"Uncle Tony had to leave early," Loki explained easily. "He got called in to work, but they promised that he wouldn't be there but for a few hours." It was technically work. Tony had called to tell Loki that the danger wasn't near the Manhattan tower, so the kids wouldn't be in any danger, or find out that he left in his Iron Man suit without telling the boys.

"We're still going to the Zoo, right?" This time Jak asked. It seemed the boys took turns between eating and asking questions. They certainly seemed to share a brain.

"As soon as Uncle Tony gets back, and we've all washed up." Loki said as he sat down across from the boys and next to Gabby with his own plate. He made sure that all their glasses were full of juice. He wasn't sure how he had gotten so, domestic, but he wasn't going to complain now. He was only glad that Thor wasn't here to see it.

"What are we going to do until then?" Markus asked eagerly.

"May I suggest playing some games," JARVIS piped up and Loki raised an eyebrow. "Hide and Seek, Duck Duck Goose, or Tag are all games that seem appropriate given the ages."

"Or even a board game," Loki quickly countered. He wasn't going to let JARVIS record him playing Duck Duck Goose for Tony's entertainment. Again.

"Can we play video games?" Jak asked, his eyes big, and his brother followed suit. "Mom and Dad never let us play after we eat."

"Please Uncle Loki, pleeeeeeeeeeease," Markus pleaded. Loki blinked, not used to having a child's innocent, wide eyes turned on him. He felt the resolve he had inside of him breaking, and even if he had been thinking of denying them, he found he couldn't.

"Only until Uncle Tony gets back," Loki took a drink of his water. There was a cheer from the boys as Gabby shook her head. Loki raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "Are you saying that I have opened a can of worm unto myself?" Gabby looked up at him with serious eyes, then nodded. Loki now raised both eyebrows. He started to think that they were underestimating how smart the child actually was.

Loki made sure to keep the kids away from any of the news channels that might show their Uncle fighting with the Avengers after they had eaten. He noted with pleasure that although the twins were always rambunctious they had been trained by their parents to help clean the kitchen after eating. Now Gabby and Loki were watching the boys play some video games while they awaited Tony's return.

Tony had promised to them all to the Zoo that afternoon, and then probably shopping. Tony liked to spoil the kids then send them back to their parents.

Of course when Loki felt the presence of his brother outside of the room he wasn't sure if they would be going to the Zoo. He rubbed Gabby's head then got up and looked outside the door, seeing Thor out on the balcony, coming inside. His face didn't bring good news.

"Brother," he clasped Loki's arm tightly, Mjolnir clasped in his other hand. "Tony has sent me here with a message." Thor never used Tony's first name and Loki felt a tightness in his chest. "We are unable to stop the advance of this enemy and the danger is getting closer to the Tower."

Loki knew that he would have to take the kids and move them somewhere else. "Did he have any suggestions on where we're supposed to go?" Thor shook his head.

"He has tasked me with making sure that you do in fact leave safely." Loki rolled his eyes internally. Leave it to Tony to become overly worried.

"Then we shall move quickly, although-" Loki was cut of when the glass from the balcony shattered. He and Thor looked over and saw several Doombots standing outside. "I thought you said they were getting closer, not here."

Loki quickly ran back into the rec room as Thor attacked the bots, keeping them from entering the tower. The three siblings had gathered on the couch when they heard the glass breaking. "Uncle Loki?" Markus was the first to talk when they saw him shutting the door.

"You know how you have always wanted to see my magic?" The three nodded. "Good, then come here and I'll show you how we get tot he bottom floor without using the large metal elevator." He wasn't sure how he was going to explain the situation without scaring them even further, but the first priority was to get them away from the danger. He feared Pepper's wrath more than any other villian, including his own.

Before the three kids made it over to Loki the door had been blown off of it's hinges. Loki quickly put up a shield and it dropped to the ground before reaching them. He saw four bots standing behind who he assumed was the real Doom. Loki glared and stepped in front of the kids.

"This is what Stark wanted to so desperately to protect?" Loki sneered and he could hear Thor still battling in the other room. "Tell me, how does one who almost conquered this planet, suddenly turn into another one of the sniveling heroes?"

Loki started to back up as illusions of himself started to appear all over the room. Once enough had blocked him from sight he turned around and started to usher the kids further back. They were stopped when one of the Doombots stepped in front of them. Loki could feel the kids press themselves against his legs.

Loki's hands started to glow and he knelt down, wrapping his arms around the three kids, disappearing. They appeared down in the lobby and Loki quickly stood up. He was suddenly wishing that he had let Tony teach him how to drive one of his ridiculous cars as he led the kids to the front doors.

"We're going to go to Uncle Tony's office, and wait for him there." He stopped them thoguh when he felt a familiar prickle of magic at the base of his neck. In front of the door he saw Doom, holding something small in his hand. Loki barely managed to move the children out of the way before Doom threw it, hitting Loki in the chest. He grunted and looked down and saw a small metal piece stick to his shirt. The thing beeped and metal arms started to wrap around him, locking his arms in place.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Loki's head snapped up at Doom's voice. The device started to crackle to life and Loki was suddenly gritting his teeth as he felt electricity power through the arms and into his body. Three bots walked into the lobby and were looking towards the three kids he was charged with protecting.

"No!" Loki took a few steps towards the kids before he grunted and fell to his knees, even more power arcing through his body. Markus and Jak stepped in front of their sister and Loki looked up, locking eyes with the little girl. He tried to pull on his magic, tried to use it to teleport the kids away, but the power that was running through his body wouldn't allow his mind to grasp at it. He let out a yell of pain as the power only increased.

"Uncle Loki!" It was Gabby's voice, he knew it was. He had to help her, couldn't let her down. It was her voice and Doom's laughter he heard before he fell to the ground, blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting some flashbacks in this chapter. Six months is a lot of time to skip without filling you in on some of the funnier, and better moments. Flashbacks will be in italics. Also I would like to point out that re-reading and editing is a bad habit that I don't do. I go through afterwards, and usually after it's been posted and three chapters later. I'll just update the chapters after that, so excuse any mistakes that have been made! I try to take care of spelling mistakes at least. (For the most part.)

Tony had barely made it back to the Tower, his suit had taken some bad damage. On his way to the Tower his thrusters had given out twice and he had taken dips into the roofs of a couple of buildings. He saw Thor waiting for him and frowned a little as JARVIS somehow managed to get the suit off of him. He was going to feel it later on.

As Tony walked into the Tower he looked at Thor who had a solemn look. Glancing over to one of the couches he saw Loki lying down on one, an ice pack on his chest, and his arm over his eyes. Tony hurried over and took a seat, lifting Loki's head into his lap.

"Hey, what happened?" Tony asked softly. Loki groaned a little, it seemed that he might have been asleep.

"He's been in and out of consciousness, I'm afraid." Thor informed Tony. "It seemed that Doom had followed me and I was unable to warn him with enough time. I found him downstairs, with this." Thor threw the metal piece, with arms still attached, on the ground and Tony frowned. He'd inspect it later.

"What about my niece and nephews?" Tony was watching Loki and rubbed at some dirt that was on his arm.

"He took them," Loki rasped out. He started to cough and his body tensed in pain. Tony took his hands trying to soothe him. He started to breathe deeply and opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Tony. Tony saw a multitude of emotions running through his eyes, something the trickster was usually good about hiding. "I tried to- I couldn't stop him." Loki winced when he tried to sit up and Tony kept him down on the couch.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Tony knew that his words would be little help. "We're going to find them, because we know who took them. We'll get them back, and then we'll bribe them with lots of sweets to never tell their parents." Loki nodded once and put his head back down in Tony's lap, eyes closing.

* * *

_Loki let out a breath as he stood in the same penthouse that he had threatened the Avengers, and had subsequently been treated like a rag doll by their Hulk. He should have listened to Stark when he made his threat about the beast. He looked around as he heard the not so hushed argument between Thor and Stark._

_"Reformed? How reformed is reformed?" Stark hadn't been happy when he walked up to his penthouse and saw Thor with his destructive little brother behind him. "It takes a little longer than four months to be reformed._

_"Time flows more freely in Asgard than on Midgard," Thor informed him. "It has been a year for my brother."_

_"That doesn't explain why he's Here of all places." Tony accepted the time explanation, he'd seen stranger things._

_"My father is passing along his punishment-"_

_"I have been exiled to your plane of existence," Loki interrupted his brother. Tony to look back at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Unlike my brother I can not return until it the Allfather deems it."_

_"I do not wish to see my brother wandering around the streets. He would not be as lucky to have someone find him like Jane found me." Thor finished. Tony sighed and rubbed his face. He knew that Thor loved his little brother, wouldn't let anything happen to him, but knew what he was capable of._

_"You trust him?" Tony asked Thor. "You trust that that year actually did him some good and that I'm not gonna wake up in the morning with like, a horses head in my bed, or something?" Loki raised an eyebrow and Thor blinked. "He's not gonna pull a repeat act is he?"_

_"The Earth will be safe this time Friend Stark," Thor proclaimed, smiling._

_"From my machinations at least," Loki threw in and Tony grinned when Loki smirked._

_"This is going to come back and bite me in the ass, I just know it."_

* * *

"Sir, Mrs Potts is calling," JARVIS informed Tony as he sat in his workshop, examining the device that Thor had given him.

"Don't take the call JARVIS," Tony told him, looking up. "Tell her that I'm working on Avengers stuff."

"You're working an ignoring my brother's kids?" Tony's eye twitched, knowing that there was no way that JARVIS would ignore the call.

"It was a sudden thing, and they aren't being ignored," Tony countered. They were far from being ignored, he was putting all of his thoughts into finding them.

"Then where are they? I don't believe that Loki would let you leave him alone with three underage children," Pepper challenged.

"Pepper, did you call to harass me? Are you not having fun already?" Tony had to turn it around.

"We're waiting for the boat to come, we're going out to swim with tropical fish," she sounded excited and he could hear some talking in the background.

"Well you should get back to that, because we promised the kids we would take them to the Zoo, so I have to finish this up as quickly as possible. It was nice talking to you, have fun Pep!" The line clicked and he blew out a breath.

"Mr Banner, Mr Barton, Mr Rogers, and Miss Romanoff are waiting upstairs with Mr Odinson," JARVIS informed him a moment later.

"What Loki? Is he still in the bedroom?" He put the device back together, having gathered all the information he could on his own.

"Mr Odinson is currently getting dressed." Tony ran his hand through his hair and grabbed the device, leaving the workshop.

Reaching their bedroom, Tony slowly pushed the door open and saw that Loki was pulling out a green long sleeve shirt. He noticed the red marks around his upper arms and across his back. He guessed that they must have been from the amount of power that had been given off from the device in Tony's hands. After running some tests on it he had concluded that it game off enough to power to kill a normal human. Lucky for Tony, Loki wasn't a human.

"Hey," Tony said softly, slipping and shutting the door. Loki slipped the shirt on as Tony came up behind him. "Feeling better?"

"The rest allowed me to heal myself," Loki answered. "Were you able to find out anything?"

Tony rubbed his arm and nodded a little. "Yeah, but I think I'm gonna need Banner's help. They're all out there waiting." Loki took a breath then nodded and turned to face Tony. He could see Loki had put up all his masks, all his defenses. The man was determined and Tony figured that was probably something they needed right now. He'd break down the walls after they found Markus, Jak and Gabby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Loki is adorable with mortal children, especially when he doesn't know what to do with them. Also this is how I played Duck Duck Goose, and according to the internet somewhere Drip Drip Drop was Canadian, and I played that too. I'm from Michigan, makes sense.

_"Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck-"_

_"There are only four of us," Loki bit out, trying not to be rude, and failing a little._

_"Goose!" Loki groaned when he felt the hit on the top of his head. He was going to absolutely murder Tony. Loki stood up, let Jak get half way around the small circle they had made, (supplemented with pillows and stuffed animals) before he started 'chasing' the boy. Tony had told him that in games like that it was better to the let the children have their victories more often than not. He called it cheating. Loki really didn't care ten minutes into the game._

_Loki started to walk around the circle, praying that Heimdall wasn't watching him, and started to tap each person on the head as he walked around. Except for Tony, Tony he hit on the head each time. Loki spotted Gabby with her chin resting in her hands, looking a little downtrodden. Her brothers didn't like to pick on her because she didn't talk. They thought that she was okay with it, but then again, they were only nine._

_"Goose," Loki tapped Gabby's head and he broke into a speed walk. Her little head shot up then she pulled herself up quickly and took off after him. He blinked then actually started to jog noticing how fast the little girl was. Loki saw the empty spot and tried to slide into it, but not before there was a small hand tagging his shoulder._

_"Uncle Loki has to go into the pot!" The twins yelled at once and Tony started laughing. Gabby was grinning ear to ear as she hopped a little. Loki blinked._

_Tony leaned in towards the middle. "They don't pick her because she runs really fast." Tony was going to pay for this one later._

* * *

"I think that it may be possible to track this particular energy signature," Tony started to explain to the others in the room.

"That doesn't mean that it'll actually take you to Doom though, right?" Natasha had to ask.

"No, but it's highly doubtful that anyone else would have that same signature," Bruce put in. "We'll have to make sure that the energies don't match those of the doombots though. We kind of left those scattered throughout the city."

Loki was sitting off to the side in one of the smaller chairs. He put a hand up to his chest and took a slow breath. He hadn't told Tony that the ordeal had left a pain in his chest, and a rolling in his stomach that was making him sick. He tried to focus on what the others were saying but couldn't concentrate enough.

"Brother?" Loki opened his eyes and saw Thor standing over him, a look of concern on his face. "You look ill."

"I am fine," he put his hand back in his lap. "Just some phantom pains that have yet to make themselves scarce."

"I should take you to the Healers, brother." Thor took Loki's arm and tried to pull him up.

"There is nothing grievously wrong with me, Thor," Loki protested, even as he swayed on his feet. Thor had noticed and frowned at him. "I am not allowed back in Asgard, and you are aware of this also."

"I believe that Father will make an exception this once. No Midgardian healer will be able to treat what ails you."

"What's ailing him?" They turned to see Tony walking over to them, the rest of the group scattering on a mission.

"Nothing ails me, Thor is overreacting." Loki tried to shake the hand off of his arm.

"He is still in pain from encounter," Thor said to Tony, and Tony frowned a little. "I would take him to our Healers, just to be safe."

"We do not have time to dally about at the healers," Loki argued.

"You guys have a couple hours," Tony said and Loki wanted to smack him. "It's gonna take some time for Banner and I to start reading the energies, then we have to sweep the city, and possibly the state, for the same signatures." Tony looked at Loki. "It shouldn't take that long, go get checked out, then come back here. There'll be something to do by the time you get back."

Loki scrunched his nose a little then sighed. "Fine, but know that I do so under duress and against my own will."

"When don't you?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows a little and pat Loki's cheek. Loki bit back a growl as he followed Thor.

* * *

_Loki winced back at the lightning that struck outside the Tower. On a clear day. They should have remembered that Tony have put JARVIS on mute. They could have avoided this confrontation. Tony thought that it could have been worse._

_Until Mjolnir was suddenly next to his head in the wall._

_"I asked you to house my brother!" Tony thought that the floor was shaking under the booming of Thor's voice. "Not to bed him!"_

_"Who said anything about bedding him?" Tony's eyed had widened a little._

_"Brother," Loki tried to get Thor's attention._

_"And I did house him," Tony continued, foolishly. "I didn't even have to convert another floor, I had an extra room on this floor." Tony winced back when Thor was mere inches away from his face._

_"He is a Prince of Asgard, not one of your Migardian strumpets!"_

_"Thor!" Both Tony and Thor looked over at an increasingly upset Loki. "You will reign in your unwarranted anger."_

_"Unwarranted?" Thor backed away, his attention on his little brother now. "But-"_

_"But nothing," Loki waved his hand. "What you saw was initiated by myself." This took Thor for a loop and quite possibly could have saved Tony's life._

_He was wrong._

_"How much do you care for my brother?" Thor was focused on Tony again, and Tony's throat suddenly felt like it had shut. Loki was rubbing his temples with his eyes closed. Tony glanced over at him and wriggled his nose a little._

_"I'm not actually sure that I want to answer that with you standing there with that hammer. I value my-" Tony's eyes widened when Thor grabbed him by the collar. The collar of his incredibly expensive shirt that he had just bought. That Loki had subsequently been trying to take off of him earlier._

_"You will answer my question!"_

_"I love him!" Tony clapped a hand over his mouth as Thor's eyes widened and Loki's shot open. Thor let Tony drop to the ground with a thud. "Christ, I was gonna-"_

_"Thor, please leave," Loki interrupted Tony, but addressed his brother. Anything that Tony had to say at this point he wanted to hear without the accompaniment of his brother. Thor opened his mouth to speak and Loki gave a pointed stare at him. Thor grumped a little but left the room._

_"That wasn't exactly how I wanted it to come out," Tony groaned, pushing himself up. Loki had walked over to him and grabbed him with both hands by his partial unbutton shirt. In a completely different way than Thor had. Their chests slammed against each other as Loki dominated the shorter mans mouth. Tony's eyes widened for a second before he wrapped his arms around Loki's neck._

_"You humans are pathetic at hiding your emotions," Loki growled out while Tony caught his breath._

_"You gods don't show enough," Tony leaned back in catching his lower lip between his teeth. "I will admit that this was not the reaction I was expecting, though."_

_"You also dwell too long on things," Loki wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. Running his hand through Tony's hair he dropped Tony onto the couch and smirked. "Listen closely Stark," Loki got close to Tony's ear. "Human though you may be, I love you, too." Tony couldn't help but wear a shit-eating grin. Loki had to wipe it away, with his lips of course._

_"Brother, can I come back in now?" The two men groaned at Thor's voice and Loki dropped his head next to Tony's._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here's a chapter that'll get you a little in the feels. You're welcome.

Tony and Bruce had set up the scanning process after coming up with a couple of different signals to trace. Now it was all just a matter of waiting. And Tony wasn't very good at that. He found himself going through some of the videos that JARVIS had recorded in the last couple of months and couldn't help but smile. He also didn't see Banner come up behind him.

"Is that Loki?" Tony jumped and almost fell out of his chair as the video paused and minimized automatically.

"What?" Tony pulled himself upright and turned to look at Banner who had both eyes raised in amusement.

"I'd actually like to see the rest of that." Banner motioned to the screen and crossed his arms.

Tony chewed the inside of his cheek a little then sighed and motioned to Banner to pull up a chair. "This doesn't get back to Loki, or he will kill us both. Then burn the Tower to the ground." Banner snorted and pulled up another rolly chair. "When I'm gone because of work or the Avengers I programmed JARVIS to take some recordings that I might like. Blackmail, humor, the like." He brought the video he was watching back up and rewound it to the beginning.

"Is that your niece?" Banner noted, seeing a little girl following Loki around.

"Yeah, that's Gabby. For some reason to took to Loki real quick." Tony smirked a little. "I think it's because he has his times when he gets quiet. It's like they can both communicate without words, which is ironic for him."

"I'll say," Banner muttered. They watched as Loki stopped so did Gabby, and when he started walking again she became his smaller shadow. He suddenly turned around she squeaked and hid behind the couch. They saw a small smirk cross Loki's face and he sat down on the same couch. Gabby started to crawl around the corner to see what had happened to Loki.

She squealed when Loki suddenly grabbed her around the waist and plopped her on her back on the couch. he then attacked her sides with his slender fingers and she dissolved into giggles and squeals as he tickled her. The camera changed angles and they could see both Gabby's face and Loki's.

Banner was actually shocked to see a genuine smile on the god's face. He knew that Tony was happy with the man, but he, nor any of the other Avengers (except for Thor) could imagine any kind of relationship with the Liesmith. He glanced over at Tony and could see a wistful smile on the genius's face.

"Wow," Banner let out and Tony looked over at him, eyebrows raised a little. "I guess he has changed, hasn't he?"

Tony snorted and laughed a little. "Yeah, and this was recorded about six weeks ago."

"Okay," Banner put his hands up. "I approve of this relationship." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm pretty sure it's obvious that the other three, and Fury, are pretty skeptical of Loki." Tony snorted and leaned back in his chair. "I myself wasn't sure what to make of it, but I can see it's pretty genuine. How did Thor take it?"

"Before or after he tried to kill me?" Banner started to laugh. "He tried to kill me, then cock blocked me!" Banner was patting Tony's back when some of the computers started to beep.

* * *

"You will tell him won't you brother?" Thor watched Loki out of the corner of his eye as they stood in the elevator. Loki had refused to let Thor bring them back to the Avengers Tower using his hammer.

"Of course I will, but you must stop pestering me about it," Loki snapped. He ran his hand through his hair once. "But it will wait until after we find his niece and nephews. They were under my protection and I will make sure that they are found before any news of mine takes precedent."

"You remember what the healers said? You shouldn't-" Loki waved his hand a little.

"Yes, yes, I remember full well." Loki sighed a little. "Let's us just return to the mission at hand."

They walked out onto the main meeting room of the Tower and was a little shocked at all the activity that could go on between five people.

"We found a lock on the signal," Banner explained as he was the first to see them. "We're just getting the location, which should be any second, then we're off. You made it back just in time."

"See, I told you that there would be something to do when you got back," Tony's voice sounded from the side. Thor went to help the others in preparation while Loki joined Tony with his tablet in his hands. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, of course," Loki nodded. "The Healers would not have let me leave if it were otherwise, punishment or not." Tony smiled and nodded.

"Good. We're getting ready to suit up." Tony held up the tablet to show him the map with the location of the signal. "You wanna fly with Thor or meet us there?" They both knew that Loki would prefer not to fly with the others in the quinjet. "Although I'm sure that Banner wouldn't mind saving a seat next to him."

Loki raised an eyebrow curiously at Tony. "I get the feeling that I was the subject of a long conversation while I was gone."

"And if that doesn't just stroke your ego," Tony chuckled.

"I'll meet you there," Loki offered.

"Suit yourself." Tony winked at him and Loki rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Three weeks after being exiled Loki sat on one of Tony's workbenches, watching the genius work on some Iron Man suit upgrades. This happened often, especially when a majority of the other Avengers were in residence. Today though Loki couldn't help but stare at the blue glow coming from underneath the man's shirt. He had noticed it before, but Stark usually liked to wear layers, covering up the glow. He had seen the glow when he was fighting the Avengers, and when he had tried to take over Stark's mind, but thought that it was just something he wore when he fought._

_"Listen, I know that my looks can be distracting," Tony spoke up without looking at the god, "but you don't have to ogle me so openly." Loki raised an uninterested eyebrow and Tony looked up at him. "Ouch, that look hurts."_

_"I was not, 'ogling', your looks, Stark." Loki didn't like the way that some of the mortal slang sounded in his mouth. "I was much more interested in the piece of tech in your chest."_

_Tony had paused slightly in his work, then carried on like nothing happened. But Loki saw it. "You had a run in with it several months ago."_

_"I did, and it intrigued me then, also. But I thought that it was something that went along with your battle suit, but it would seem that it is actually a part of you." Loki silently slid from the table and walked over to Tony. He leaned down a little to stare at it through the shirt fabric. "It isn't made of magic, but it does radiate an aura. Very interesting."_

_"Now you're kind of creeping me out," Tony looked at Loki, and how close he was._

_"May I see it?" Loki looked up into Tony's eyes, a look of sincere curiosity shining through. Information was Loki's Achilles heel. Tony saw a little bit of his own curious self in there._

_"You're not going to try and use it against me are you?" He knew it was a stupid question as the words tumbled out of his mouth, but that's what happened when there is no filter between your mouth and brain._

_"It would bring no gain for me to know the secrets of your tech," Loki responded. "My quests for ruling have long since been shattered and I have other thoughts to worry myself with that don't include your realm." Tony blinked a little looking at him. "No, I won't use it against you."_

_Tony let out a short sigh then slipped his t-shirt off. Loki blinked a little and leaned in closer, tapping the arc reactor with a single finger. "This is impressive. You built this yourself?" Tony nodded, watching the god closely. "Is it solely to power the suit?"_

_"No, that's just a bonus," Tony told him._

_"Does it come out?"_

_"I'd prefer that it didn't." Loki sensed a little hostility behind the words and he looked back up at Tony, straightening his posture._

_"I did not mean to infer that I would like to remove it, I was merely curious." Loki took a step back. "I am just trying to learn what I can without going through your mind to bring up what I seek."_

_"How very kind," Tony said flatly, slipping his shirt back on. "It's not really a story that everyone knows, but the short of it is that this little arc reactor is keeping me alive." Loki raised both eyebrows now as Tony plunged back into his work. "There are tiny pieces of metal trying to crawl their way into my heart, and this little puppy keeps them where they are."_

_"That seems like an enormous burden that you must carry." Tony blinked at his blunt honesty. "I am surprised that a mortal such as yourself was able to turn things around into your favor." Loki made his way back over to the workbench and resumed his place. "I do hope in the future that you will be able to tell me the rest of the story behind it."_

* * *

It was working in their favor that they had moved so fast to track the signal. Doctor Doom wasn't able to call on many of his Doombots and it made the battle easier for the Avengers. The others had let Loki and Iron Man track Doom and corner him.

"I didn't expect that you would find me so fast," the villain smirked a little, keeping a box between them. "Although I shouldn't be surprised that you would have more than one suit, Stark,"

"Can't keep a good genius down," Tony had one of his repulsors trained on Doom. Loki stood to the side dressed in his armor, minus the helmet. He thought it might scare the children a little.

"Apparently can't keep a demi-god down either," Doom remarked, glancing towards Loki.

"You are a fool if you had hoped to be rid of me with that toy of yours," Loki returned.

"Tony, we found the children," they both heard Steve's voice on the comm. "They're alright, a little shaken, but that's about it."

"I'm taking them back to the quinjet," Banner continued.

"I've gotten what I wanted," Doom said to the two men. "I'm sure that your little band of merry men has gotten what you came here for." Loki narrowed his eyes at the man a little. He had a bad feeling.

Doom suddenly kicked the box at them and Tony fired at it, breaking it up. Doom had grabbed a remote from his belt, pressing the button that released a pulse of energy throughout the room. Tony blinked and stumbled back in his suit a little as it started to malfunction. Loki threw a glowing green dagger at Doom but he merely deflected it, using the confusion to make his escape. Right into the waiting team of Avengers.

Loki saw Tony use his helmet override and dropped it to the side and blinked a little. "The son of a bitch cut the power to my suit. Do you know how long it's going to take to take all of this off by hand?" He looked at Loki who was looking at his chest with a frown. "What?"

"Is the suit the only thing he cut the power too?" Tony frowned at Loki's words then looked down. Even if the power node in the middle of his suit wasn't glowing, they still should have been able to see the residual glow of his arc reactor underneath. It was Tony's own personal flashlight. Tony's breathing start to speed up a little and he started to work at the manual locks to his suit.

Loki felt his body move into action, helping Tony quickly. He was suddenly glad that he had paid attention to all the work that Tony had put into the suit. He knew where the the overrides were, and how JARVIS usually detached the suit. Using his powers he was able to loosen so the tougher parts and the arms fell off, as well as the legs. They started to work at the sides and in a matter of moments they were pulling the chest and back pieces off.

"Shit, shit shit shit," Tony had started to chant under his breath. He should have felt it, he should have been able to feel the fact that there was no more power humming through the reactor. He started to back up a little and Loki caught his arms, lowering him down onto the floor.

"Doom is being transported to HQ, and- What's happening?" Rogers had walked in and frowned when he saw a panicked Tony and a confused Loki.

"Where's the Doctor?" Loki looked at the Captain. "We need him here immediately." Rogers and left the room quickly.

"That's not gonna do much," Tony breathed out.

"You focus on keeping calm, you can't let your heart work too much," Loki told him. "Take slower breaths, and let me do your panicking," he ordered.

Banner entered the room quickly and leaned down on the other side of Tony. "What's going on?" Loki pointed the reactor and Banner looked and understood when he didn't see the familiar blue glow.

"Doom used something to cut the power in the room," Tony looked up at him as he tried to focus on his breathing.

"Hence the Iron Man pieces," he noted the scattered suit on the floor.

"You can do something, correct?" Loki asked.

"It looked like it needs a power jump start of some kind, but I think that it might take too long to make it back to the Tower." Banner didn't like it, but he had to be honest. "If we could-" He stopped when Loki suddenly stood up and left the room.

It wasn't long before he came back in with Thor behind him, looking concerned but determined. "I hear that my services are required, Friend Stark."

"You're gonna let him channel lightning through my body?" Tony's eyes widened a little.

"Just a spark," Loki told him. "I am aware of how much more powerful actually lightning can be on a frail mortal form." Banner stood up and backed up as Thor got closer. He didn't wanna feel any residual sparks.

"You have got to be kidding me," Tony grumbled a little. "I think I'll take my chances on making it back to the Tower. Can't you just teleport me there?"

"My powers are still weakened, and I am barely able to travel anywhere myself," Loki told him. He sat behind Tony and grabbed onto his shoulders to hold him still. "Stop being a baby."

"Baby!" Tony tried to looked back at him as Thor put a finger on his arc reactor. "I am not a- Ahhh!" His back arched as the lightning traveled through the reactor and through his body. Loki held onto Tony as tightly as he dared, trying to stop any spasms that would wrack his body. Thor had quickly stepped away after he sent the small shock through his friend.

Suddenly the arc reactor in his chest lit up with a brilliant blue light and Tony took a couple of gasping breaths and closed his eyes. The glow died down a little but it seemed to be back to normal. Tony relaxed more into Loki's arms.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Tony stuttered out, speaking as if it were his idea. Loki rolled his eyes minutely, hoping that no one saw the fear he had been hiding.

"Everything safe in there?" They heard Banner's voice from outside.

"Yes, it is safe to enter the room," Thor answered.

"Uncle Tony!" Twin voices shouted as three smaller people ran into the room. The two boys attaching themselves to Tony automatically while Gabby threw herself into Loki.

"Uncle Loki." Even Tony heard her small voice as she pressed her face into his stomach. Loki blinked a little then wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. He tried to ignore the looks that the other Avengers gave him as he tried to comfort the small human in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony watched Loki through slitted eyes. He was supposed to be resting and he didn't want the others knowing that he was awake, but he couldn't help himself. Once they had all returned to the Tower they had set Tony on the couch to get some rest, not wanting him out of their sight for a little bit. Banner said something about needing to make sure that the arc reactor didn't stop again. The three siblings didn't want to more than a foot away from both their Uncles and Tony could tell that Loki wanted to be closer, but refused to show that much emotion in front of other people.

So when he opened his eyes briefly he saw that Loki had fallen asleep on the floor on his side, Gabby underneath one of his arms, the twins pressed into his back, facing Tony. He hoped that JARVIS had been recording it because he had found his new phone background.

Tony felt a slight dip in the couch and tried his best not to move. "I know you're awake." Leave it to Clint. At least he was speaking in whispers so as to not wake the four on the floor. Tony quietly and slowly sat up so he could look at Clint. He saw Clint eying Loki, knowing that he had never given Loki a second chance. Not that anyone could really blame him, not even Loki.

"The others left to go report to Fury about what happened," Clint told him. "I volunteered for check up duty." Tony raised an eyebrow. "I've been told that I should do what I'm best at, observing."

Banner, Tony thought.

"He actually has feelings now?" Tony winced a little at Clint's wording but tried to roll past it.

"He never didn't have feelings, things have just changed for him," Tony defended. "He's going to vehemently deny ever showing any emotion after this, though."

"Do you know if he feels any remorse?" They both knew what he was referring to.

"I don't think you want to hear the answer from me," Tony said to him and Clint glanced over at him. "I know the answer, but hearing it from me won't make you feel any better. Catch him alone and I'm half positive that he'll answer you. If-" Tony pointed at Clint "-you don't corner him." He saw Clint's eye twitch a little, then nod once.

Tony sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. "Sir, Mrs Potts is calling." He groaned and fell onto the couch in defeat.

* * *

Loki rubbed his eyes a little as he looked around, feeling a stifling heat in the air. He frowned as he turned around looking about his surroundings. He knew this wasn't Earth, but it also wasn't Asgard, and he was dressed in his Asgardian formal wear. He heard a laugh behind him that made him straighten his back.

"Mmmm, Loki, it surely has been a long time." A hand delicately ran across his shoulders and a woman with long brown hair walked in front of him.

"Hela," Loki said coldly.

"Is that how you greet your dear sister?" He frowned and took a step away from her. "You're not going to let heritage change that are you?"

"Why have you pulled me here?" Loki wasn't in a chatty mood and being in Hel was not his ideal location for a family reunion.

"To talk, dear brother." She didn't move towards him but she was still too close for his comfort. "It was easy to pull your subconscious here, you are still weakened from Doom's attack and constant use of your powers in such a state, you have never slept so peacefully for a long time. Although I feel that you have gone soft for those mortal children that sleep next to you. Do they make you content brother? Does that mortal man?"

Loki glared and heard a growl slip from his lips. "Do not play games with me now, Hela, for I am far from the mood for it."

Hela pouted dramatically and started to circle him. "That's not the Loki that I remember. The Loki that I grew up with longed for nothing but games, and riddles, and jokes. What happened to the Loki that I knew?"

"He became bitter, and angry, and corrupt. And I'd rather leave him far away if you rather don't mind." Loki turned and started to walk away from her. Perhaps if he could get far enough away her power would diminish and he would wake up to Tony.

"My poor Loki," Hela purred out in front of him. He sighed and looked away as she brushed her hand across his cheek. "So taken in by the mortal realm, so attached. They are but weak beings, I see it everyday." She sighed a little, looking slightly mournful. "Why would you want to fall victim to their petty emotions? Thor couldn't be helped, he was always over-emotional."

"Hela," Loki growled out. "Would you-" He stopped when she put a hand on his chest, touching where he knew was still a red spot from Doom's device.

"Falling victim to one of their attacks?" He voice took on a edge to it and he her hand started to move lower. Her eyes narrowed at him "Falling for a mortal? How low have you fallen?" He felt a heat radiating from her hand and start to spread, starting on his stomach. He growled and pushed her away quickly. "You would choose them over us? For what? They will only die before you, leaving you broken, and alone. They would-"

"Release me at once!" Loki bellowed out at her. She straightened her head and let out a huff.

She walked over to him and leaned in towards his ear. "His soul will be mine, sooner or later. And when it is, I will have fun with him." She started to cackle.

Loki's eyes shot open as he took gasping breaths. He could two pair of concerned eyes above him, a familiar brown pair, and a surprising blue-green pair. He struggled to gain control of his breathing as they pulled him into a sitting position.

"Loki? Hey!" He turned, now aware of the fact that Tony had been trying to get his attention. "Are you alright? What the hell was that?"

Loki shook his head a little. "Just dreams," he vaguely lied. "It's nothing to worry about." he glanced over and saw that the three children were asleep on a mattress now. Someone had pulled out one of the guest bed mattresses and put it in the room so that they didn't sleep all day on the floor. He was slightly relieved to see that they hadn't woken up.

Loki rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He quickly reassembled his thoughts and when he opened his eyes his facade was back in place. "I am going to get some air before they wake up." He said to the two men and stood up before either one could say anything else. He walked around the floor to go out onto the lesser used back balcony.

Loki put his hand on his chest where he could still feel the warmth of Hela's hand and grit his teeth a little. Had he ever thought about returning to Asgard she had easily swayed him away from it. Removing his hand he leaned both hands on the balcony ledge and looked out as a small breeze blew around him. He didn't turn when he felt a presence behind him, but knew that it wasn't Tony.

"It will upset the children if they see me come back looking decidedly, roughed up." He noted that Barton had decided to leave the bow inside the Tower.

"I promised Tony I wouldn't hurt you," Barton almost seemed sad about it. "I just have one question, and I'm told that I should let you have the choice of answering it or not."

"You have exceptional skill, Barton," Loki breathed out. "Talking is not one of them."

Barton walked over to stand next to Loki, neither man looking at each other. "Would you take it all back?"

Loki took a breath and released it slowly. "I'm afraid that I can not answer that question at this time, as I can not answer it for myself. Would I do it again were things different? No, I think not," Loki shook his head. "If you wish to ask me how I've changed I fear that is a conversation best saved for my brother or Tony. But if it makes a difference, I am sorry." Loki pushed himself up from the railing and walked back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki and Gabby sat on the couch, staring at each other. Tony and the twins sat on their own respective stools watching the encounter. They knew that Pepper and Phil would be back any minute, but they wanted to see if it would really happen.

"You said my name twice," Loki said to the little girl. She pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"He won't be able to do it," Jak said quietly.

"They've been sitting there for twenty minutes." Markus added.

"Give him the benefit of the doubt," Tony tried to assure the boys. He was hoping Loki would succeed so he could make sure that he had dreamed Gabby's voice. And so he could rub it in Pepper's face a little.

Loki suddenly leaned forward and started to whisper something in her ear as the elevator doors opened and Pepper and Phil walked in. "What's going-"

"Shhh!" All three boys held up their hands, not looking away from the two on the couch.

Gabby suddenly gasped as Loki sat back down. Her eyes had widened and she looked at Loki. "Really?" Five sets of eyes widened, but Loki merely smirked, then nodded once. "Yay!" She threw her herself at Loki and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's about time." She puffed out and Loki let out a chuckle. Then just as suddenly she started to pout and let go, crossing her arms.

"One day, when you are older, I will tell you how I made you talk," Loki stood up and placed her on her feet. "It will be a grand story, and when you hear it you should not feel ashamed as to why you succumbed to my wiles." Gabby merely blew air out of her nose in defeat.

"Loki," Phil was the first to speak up. "Don't you think that you should use, well, smaller words?"

"I understand them," Gabby replied in a small voice. "He said that I should not feel bad for falling for his tricks." There was a sudden thud and they looked over to see that the twins had fallen off of their stools at the same time. Tony started to laugh, almost falling off of the stool himself.

Tony slid off of the stool and picked up the two boys setting them on their feet. "Alright kiddos, it's time that we return you to your natural habitat." Jak and Markus tightly hugged their uncle Tony and Gabby ran over to join them. While they had promised not to tell their parents, or Pepper, of what had happened right away, he knew they wouldn't keep it a secret for long. Tony just hoped he was made out to be the hero when they did spill the beans.

Loki blinked and was almost thrown off the balance when the three children latched themselves onto him next. He smiled and wrapped an arm around them. "Yes, remember your manners and perhaps you can play your games again after breakfast next time you come." The boys whooped and grabbed their bags. Gabby shook her head and grabbed her own bag. She shared a knowing smile with Loki and the kids took Pepper and Phil's hands.

Once they all had left Loki fell onto the couch and let out a puff of air. "That was utterly exhausting."

"Which part?" Loki dropped his head onto Tony's shoulder and the shorter man chuckled a little. "We all made it through alive though." He planted a soft kiss on Loki's lips. "So what did you tell Gabby that got her to talk?"

"I asked her if she wanted a cousin," Loki said non-nonchalantly.

"I don't think Pepper and Agent are going to have kids any time soon, not just yet," Tony commented.

"I know they won't," Loki nodded slightly. He waited for things to click.

"As far as I know Pepper doesn't have any more siblings," Tony raised an eyebrow. "I think Coulson said he was an only child. He would probably have to be or those Captain America cards would have been stolen." He paused, thinking, then stopped.

"Ah yes, there it is," Loki chuckled slightly.

"Are you talking about us?" For his credit, Tony didn't let his voice rise an octave, like it had in his head.

"Let me tell you a short story," Loki started. "Things are very different in Asgard than they are here. Children can be born onto any and every couple, no matter their pairing, unlike here on Earth."

"Well, anyone can have a kid," Tony said. "There are just different ways of handling it."

"You are missing my point, Anthony." Loki only ever used his full name when he was angry with him, or trying to keep his attention in one place. "A child may be born into any relationship, not adopted, born." Tony didn't say anything and Loki sat up and took Tony's head, turning him to look at Loki. "I am with child you utter dimwit."

Tony's mouth opened a little as his brain processed Loki's words. He looked down at his stomach then back up at Loki. Pointing a finger at his lover, then down at his stomach, he made an unintelligible nose, but Loki nodded. Tony sat leaned back against the couch, a contemplative look on his face as he thought about the words and their meanings. Loki merely waited.

After several minutes Tony finally blinked then looked over at Loki, back to his stomach then back up to Loki's face. "So you're saying, that we're going to have a little one?"

"A small bundle of crying half mortal flesh?" Loki added.

"Yeah, one of those."

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Loki made a nose when Tony grabbed his face suddenly, kissing him with an intensity he had never experienced from the man before. He grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck.

"Ha," Tony pulled away, keep his arms on Loki's shoulders. "There's gonna be a little Stark running around." He giggled, actually giggled, and grinned. "Wait," Tony had a sudden thought and Loki cursed his ever thinking mind. "Is that why you went to the Healers? Please tell me you didn't know when we were fighting Doom."

"Then I shan't tell you," Loki said easily. Tony's eyes seemed to widen a little.

"Hey now, you got two lives to think of now." Loki was glad that Tony had taken the news well, even if it did take him several minutes to ponder on it. He wasn't enjoying the overprotective part. "You can't just recklessly wander into a battle anymore."

"Much like you do as Iron Man?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Tony nodded. "You have to do the exact opposite of what I do!"

"This is going to be a long carrying period," Loki mumbled under his breath.

"Is that why you were whining last week about our sex life?" Tony asked, suddenly remembering part of the conversation they had before the kids had come.

"I was not the one who was whining. You were the one who whined about want to do something drastically different." Loki had to correct him. Gods did not whine.

"That was it though, wasn't it? I thought it a little weird that two months later you would start to complain about how we switched places." Tony tapped his chin in thought.

"I had my suspicions, but was unable to confirm them at that time, but I felt the need to let you know that it would never happen again, just in case," Loki tried not to smirk and failed miserably.

As Tony started to lecture him, Tony Stark, lecturing him, he idly thought that he hadn't been comfortable enough around anymore to be this open. When he was younger it was easier, it was just him and his brother. Then came Sif and the Warrior's Three and he started to feel more and more like and extra cog that did not fit in the machine, so he threw himself more into his studies of magic. He built up his walls and solidified his title of Silvertongue, and God of Mischief.

With Tony though, it felt so easy again. To let his walls come down, for just the briefest of moments, and be himself. He was still able to retain that part of him that was Loki, and Tony was okay with that, he put up with it with pleasure. Loki supposed the same could be said about Tony, the mortal was not without his flaws, barring his mortality. By all accounts the relationship shouldn't have worked, they should have been too much alike for it to work in any sense.

* * *

_"Do you find much solace down here in this workshop?" Loki walked into said workshop at three in the morning to catch Tony working on one his newest vehicle projects._

_"It's helps me clear my mind," Tony answered, half of his body hidden underneath a car._

_Loki raised an eyebrows as he walked over in his barefeet. He had been growing comfortable to the mortal clothing, and especially like his black silk pajama pants and loose green sleeping shirt. Tony couldn't deny that he didn't like sneaking a peek at the god when he was trudging to the shower in the morning, if only just to catch a look of what his bed hair would look like._

_"Do you have to clear your mind often?" Loki had heard him multiple times in the past few weeks make his way down to the workshop._

_"No."_

_"Jarvis?" Loki looked up._

_"Mr Stark comes down here more than he would like to admit, sir," The AI responded immediately. Loki heard a muttered 'traitor' from underneath the car._

_Loki sat down on the floor next to the pair of legs that were visible. "Tell me what ails you." He heard the tinkering stop for a second. "Is it not the mortal answer to talk about what troubles you? I was under the illusion that when one was able to talk about their troubles it actually helped to alleviate them."_

_Tony slide out enough so that Loki could see the bottom of his face that was still under the car. "You guys don't talk up in Asgard?"_

_"There is a not problem that can not be faced in battle," Loki explained. "And if there is such a problem, then no, it is not to be talked about."_

_"That must lead to a lot of ulcers." Loki frowned a little. "Holes in the stomach, usually caused by stress and worry, if not what you eat." Loki shook his head and Tony sighed a little. Sliding back under the car he couldn't believe that he was about to talk to Loki. "What I tell you never this room. JARVIS will know if you of this to anyone else, and I swear if you use this-"_

_"Your worries are unfounded, I merely offer to help, and an ear to listen. It's too late at night to think about plotting against you." He smirked a little when Tony snorted._

_"Nightmares are usually what sends me down here," Tony started. Maybe he imagined that he was talking to JARVIS it would be a little easier. And why couldn't he talk to the Loki? The man had been there five weeks and nothing too horrible had happened, just a couple of chairs turning out to be illusions. He couldn't exactly stop being Loki. "Working down here, or rather not letting my brain think, helps me get through the night. It's not uncommon to fall asleep down here."_

_Tony's hand reached out for a tool and Loki grabbed it and handed it to him. "The nightmares are usually different, got enough past experiences and dirty laundry to keep a man up for a lifetime."_

_"What was the nightmare this night?" He knew that Tony was being vague, it was a tactic he often used._

_"A little of a year ago now the very thing that was saving me, was also killing me," Tony started. "This kind of invention, the arc reactor, wasn't exactly designed to go inside of a human, but I had needed it to. That didn't mean that it was without consequences. I had to, most likely, break the rules of science itself to create a new element just to save myself." Loki listened aptly as Tony described his battle with the palladium poisoning._

_The two sat there for hours as Tony talked. He eventually felt at ease talking to Loki, telling him about his time with the terrorists, even talking to him about his father. It was that night that Loki in turned opened up and Tony felt something in his chest. He had pulled himself out from under the car and was leaning against it next to Loki as they talked._

_The two fell into a comfortable silence, brains pondering on what each had revealed that night, or rather morning by then. Tony looked over at Loki and opened his mouth to say something when Loki's hand suddenly went out, cupping the side of his neck, and pulling him closer until their lips met. Tony blinked but didn't pull away. In fact he found he rather enjoyed the kiss. As Loki pulled away Tony's hand went out to hold Loki's hand where it was._

_"I think that the workshop just got a little more enjoyable."_

* * *

Tony had made sure that JARVIS wasn't recording anything in their room that night as he lay next to Loki. After he had gotten done lecturing Loki about going into battle with child, (and really, who does that?) he told the god that he should talk to him later. Tony had a knack of taking serious, life changing, news all at once and then attaching everyone emotion to it before he actually processed what it meant. Tony thought that midnight was a good time to have a talk.

Loki turned over in the bed, an arm going out and resting comfortably on Tony's shoulder. "I feel like a teenager that knocked up his first High School girlfriend right before the prom, and now everyone's gonna know about it." Loki blinked awake when Tony started talking. "And now I'm not sure if I gotta propose to the girl, or run and hide."

"If I knew what exactly you were talking about I'd be able to say that I don't think you're the one to run and hide," Loki yawned a little and rolled onto his back. "Granted I was not expecting a mortal to be the one to conceive a child with, I have some kind of faith in you." Tony turned his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I forgot how oblivious your humans can be sometimes."

"Please enlighten this mortal," Tony mocked.

"Forgetting the fact that you willingly remodeled your Tower to house five others that you hardly knew, you take care of your inventions like there were children." Loki put his hands behind his head. "And let's not forget the way you act with Markus, Jak and Gabby, the way you take care of them."

Tony blinked a little and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you think I'm ready for this?"

"I think you already want this."


	9. Chapter 9

A month after Loki had spilled the news he was pushing Tony back into his lab, hoping he would stay there. "Is this how human pregnancies are usually handled?" He asked the inventor. "Do the fathers usually follow around the women, acting like mother hens?"

"Not usually, no," Tony said then grabbed Loki's wrist before he could escape. "Then again, the women are usually going to doctors for check ups." He pulled the god further into his lab and led him to a chair. Loki sighed sitting down, getting off of his feet from trying to get rid of Tony. "Let me just do a check up."

"I told you that I would know if something was wrong," Loki sighed and started to push himself up from the chair.

"Don't you wanna see it?" Loki blinked and looked at Tony as he was gathering a few wires and plugging them into his monitors. Tony glanced back. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Well, I'm assuming that we will see the child when it is born." Loki thought he would keep the fact that he knew the gender a secret.

"I can show you what it looks like now," Tony grinned. Loki looked at him, evaluating him, searching his eyes. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, throwing an arm up in defeat. "Awesome." He cackled a little and pulled over the monitor and held up a small device that the cord were attached to. "This also gives me a chance to test this puppy out."

"Test?" Loki looked at him. "You don't know what does and you're going to use it on me?"

"Yup, now sit still, princess." Loki made a sound in protest but Tony put a hand on his arm then started to wave the device over Loki's stomach back and forth, a light shining down. After about a minute he pulled back and then pulled the monitor over to him, typing in a few things.

A model started to form on the screen and when Tony turned to face Loki a 3-D hologram was appearing between the two. "You have just had your first ultrasound," Tony announced as the picture built itself up. Loki blinked and sat up, getting a little closer tot he image, mimicking Tony's movements.

"That is-" Loki started and Tony nodded. "It's so small." Loki glanced over when Tony wasn't saying anything and thought he saw the mans eyes start to mist up.

"I am so showing this off to everyone now," Tony grinned at Loki and the man laughed a little.

* * *

Tony watched in one of the rare moments that Loki wasn't working his illusion to hide their expected bundle that morning. Loki was presently raiding the fridge looking something to make that wasn't pancakes, as that was still the only thing that Tony knew how to make well. Almost three months after Loki had told him that there was going to be a tiny Stark, (because they knew he would corrupt the child first,) they had decided to keep the fact from the others until they knew exactly how to describe it. Loki was a master of illusion and thus was no problem to hide his ever growing stomach.

He often blamed Tony for the long process that it was taking, letting him know that pregnancies didn't take nearly as long as mortals ones on Asgard. Of course since it was a spawn of Tony that meant that it would be dragged out for a wretched full nine months. Tony couldn't complain, because also much like a mortal pregnancy, Loki had a much increased sex drive that Tony had no problem indulging.

"Brothers!" Tony glanced over as Thor walked into the room in what seemed to be somewhat of a hurry. He had taken to calling Tony Brother as well after learning that Loki had told him he was going to be a father. Thor saw it as a final passage sort of thing. "I am afraid that I bring bad news." Loki peered at Thor from over the top of the fridge door. "I have caught sight of Director Fury on his way over."

Loki sighed a little. "I was hoping today might be a day where I would not have to conjure an illusion."

"He is coming to see the both of you," Thor went on and they both looked at him.

"This is never good," Tony muttered under his breath. "Now I'm wishing I would have actually gotten dressed. Of course maybe it'll be a little disarming trying to yell at a man who's still in sweat pants."

"Do you know why he's coming?" Loki asked his brother, ignoring Tony. He shut the fridge, settling on drinking some juice, appetite diminished.

"I know not," Thor shook his head. "But he is close."

"How close?" Tony stood up, stretching his arms.

"Sir, Director Fury and Agent Coulson are on their way up. They bypassed my entrance protocols," JARVIS announced.

"That close," Tony rubbed his face with his hands. Loki grimaced a little and worked a quick illusion, taking a seat next to Tony. The farther he was away from Fury, the better he would feel.

It was only a minute, but it felt like seconds before Fury and Coulson walked into the kitchen. The formers eyes feel immediately on the unlikely couple while Phil waved a hand in greeting.

"Phil, ever a pleasure to see you here," Loki spoke up. "Although that does not look like your usual companion." He had been spending far too much time with Tony.

"I need to know just what the hell is going on between you two," Fury cut in. He wasn't yelling yet, but he sounded mildly angry.

"Well, see if we offer you any breakfast now," Tony snarked. Thor had stepped off to the side, but stayed to come to the aid of his now extended family if need be.

"I thought that we covered this roughly five months ago," Loki took a sip of his juice. He rubbed his lower arm a little.

"From what I understand something entirely new has happened, and I want to be filled in, immediately." Coulson was pulling out his tablet and pulling up a file as Fury spoke.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Tony shrugged a little. Coulson then handed Tony the tablet that showed them pictures of a rather pregnant looking Loki with Tony.

"Refresh your memory?" Fury bit out.

"I'd actually like to know how you got a hold of these." Tony frowned as he started to look at the details of the pictures. They had been sent from a secure server, but it was none of his own. Someone had gotten them from his private, and very locked, files.

"That's not the pressing matter here, Stark." Fury narrowed his eyes.

"You're right, the issue here is why you think this is any of your business." Tony put the tablet down on the counter.

"If this compromises my team, that makes solely in the area of my business," Fury told him. Loki had stood up to refill his glass and Coulson stepped behind the Director to talk with him.

"So this is what Gabby meant when she said she was getting a new cousin." Loki smirked a little and looked at Phil.

"How long did she last before telling everyone?"

"To her credit she waited two weeks," Phil informed him. "She was still trying to prove that she didn't need to talk.

"Yes, she is what you mortals call, a little spitfire." Loki nodded. He set the glass down and rubbed his arm again, feeling a dull ache, trying to ignore the ever escalating arguing between Tony and Fury. Phil eyed Loki's actions and raised an eyebrow. "I feel an ache in my arm whenever I'm around stress," Loki explained. "Tony has assured me that it will pass after the pregnancy, having found nothing wrong after I reluctantly agreed to let him run some scans."

"I'm sure that this situation is not ideal." Phil glanced over between the two men. Turning back he suddenly stuck out his hand to Loki and the god blinked a little. "Congratulations by the way. Pepper keeps showing off the pictures every time Tony gives her one." Loki chuckled lightly and shook his hand. "And good luck, no doubt you'll have a bundle on your hands with Tony's genes." Loki snorted.

"Are you trying to tell me that my private life is no longer private?" Tony was trying not to raise his voice, but was failing.

"Whatever private life you thought you had stopped being private the minute you decided to bed the enemy," Fury retaliated. "If we know about this it's only a matter of time before any of our other enemies find out and-"

"If you're trying to insinuate that I won't be able to protect my family, and that you're suddenly doing this out of the kindness of your heart, then we're about to have a problem, Fury." Tony was standing now, but kept the kitchen island between the two of them.

Loki's eye twitched a little as he hand worked itself in and out of a fist, the ache turning into a pain, and it started to travel up his arm. He was unaware of both Thor and Phil watching him now. His other arm had started to grip him arm as he winced in pain. As the argument got louder his pain became more intense.

"Brother?" He opened his eyes, surprised that Thor was suddenly by his side. Both he and Phil were looking concerned. Thor took his arm and pushed up the sleeve and the three of them could see glowing runes swirling around his arm.

"That doesn't look normal," Phil commented.

"He has been spelled," Thor's eyes narrowed. "I must take him to our Healers immediately."

Loki shook his head a little and pulled back a little from Thor. "I can't leave," he remained stubborn even as the pain became worse, working it's way though his shoulders and into his chest.

"I actually have to agree with Thor on this one," Phil told him. "This is beyond our comprehension."

"Brother Tony," Thor called out as he wrapped an arm around Loki's waist, not giving him a choice but to follow. Tony and Fury were still arguing and hadn't heard him. "Tony!" Thor yelled out and the two stopped and looked over at him. "I must take my brother back to our healers."

Tony eyes widened a little then he saw the runes. Rushing over to Loki as Thor started to walk he took his hand. "It's not gonna be long though right? I mean they'll clear this right up and be right as rain, right?" Phil was unused to seeing and hearing worry coming from the billionaire.

"I shall keep you informed," Thor told him solemnly.

Loki grit his teeth as a pulse of pain traveled through his body. He managed to force out a smile at Tony. "You won't even notice that I'm gone."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby talk with the Avengers! I thought I knew where I was going to end the story, but now I don't, because I have so many Daddy Tony/Loki scenes in my head, and you all seem to agree that Hovering Tony is adorable.
> 
> And because I don't think I covered it before, yes you are all indeed correct in thinking that Hela is Loki's daughter, (I'm actually using that fact in one of my other stories) but I thought for this one I would use my creative license and change it. Having her be Thor and Loki's sister just works better in my mind for what I have planned. But yes, dear readers and reviewers, you were right. Hope this clears up the confusion.

When Thor came back later that night, Tony did notice that Loki was gone, and he hadn't come back with his brother. "Worry not, brother Tony," Thor had greeted him with a dulled smile. "They are actively working to remove the spell, and Loki had suggested that I come back down here." Tony raised an eyebrow. "He said that I was hovering."

"I'll take it as a good sign if he's able to get annoyed." Tony sighed a little. "So any idea of what happened, and why?" He'd seen a lot of things in his time, but this was something entirely new. He hadn't even heard about it from Loki in any of his stories.

"I am not quite sure," Thor shook his head. "It is hard to know what the spell does, or even how to remove it, if they do not know who cast the spell."

"Isn't there some kind of magic specialist up there?" Tony thought there must be someone up there.

"Yes," Thor admitted. "Unfortunately that would be Loki, and he is unable to track the spells' caster with the spell afflicting him at present." There were some days that Tony really wished that Thor and Loki would really embrace Midgardian speech.

"Awesome," Tony breathed out.

"Do not worry Brother Tony," Thor clapped his shoulder with his large hand and Tony stumbled under the weight of his hand. "I know my brother and he isn't one to lie still for too long."

"No, no he isn't," Tony muttered under his breath. "Now I just need to find a way to tell the others about this."

* * *

Clint and Natasha sat next to each other, looking tired from one of their latest missions, while Steve was sitting next to Banner as they stared at Tony, pacing back and forth before them. Tony never called meetings, and he had insisted that it really had nothing to do with the Avengers, but they had never seen the man so nervous.

"So, anyone want a drink?" Tony stopped pacing for a second and looked up. No one answered and he let out a puff of breath. "Right, I called this little meeting."

"Tony is something wrong?" Steve asked, watching the man. While it was true that the two would never be best friends, Steve had come to see a new light to Tony over the past few months.

"Yes, and no?" Now they knew something was up, Tony never questioned himself. "So something is kind of wrong with Loki, and that's where Thor is. Took him back to the healers and what not in Asgard." Tony found that part to be the easiest.

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this," Natasha spoke up. "Tony Stark, are you worried about something?"

Tony took a breath. "Gotta treat this like a bandaid. So, Loki is kind of pregnant, and it's my kid, obviously." Tony puts his hands on his chest for emphasis. They didn't miss the hint of pleasure in his voice.

There was an audible silence in the room, so much so that Tony could swear that he heard the mechanical hum of JARVIS around him.

"Pregnant?" Banner was the first to talk. "I'm not claiming to know anything about the different physiology of an Asgardian, but-"

"Loki can shape shift," Tony offered up. "And unless you would like to be regaled with the detail of what happened the night, that's really all you need to know."

Clint watched him then raised an eyebrow. "Had to prove your title as playboy?" Tony shot a look at him and tried to hide his smirk.

Steve looked to be the most confused out of all of them. He thought that he was just be able to get a handle on the modern day and suddenly felt so very far behind again. "Loki failed to inform me that stuff like this could happen, and really, why would I have reason to think about it? But, it happened several months ago-"

"And you're just now telling us?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"We weren't exactly sure how you were going to handle the news," Tony explained. "It took a while to get used to having Loki around at first, and not having Fury break down my tower to lock him back up." Tony sat down on a chair, desperately wishing for a drink. "And he's been pulling illusions whenever someone comes around. We were searching for the right time?"

"So, there's going to be a baby around?" Steve finally voiced his thoughts. Tony nodded once. "to be honest I thought that Natasha and Clint were going to give us the first Avengers baby." Tony blinked a little then started to laugh.

"Oh, Spangles, I needed that." Tony leaned back against the chair a little.

"I'm more interested to see how long it takes for you to corrupt the child," Clint said to Tony.

"Have you had any check ups?" Leave it to Bruce to ask about the science part of it.

"Not with any real doctors, I mean, how do you explain that?" Tony leaned up again. "But, I've taken some ultrasound scans."

"You have baby pictures?" Natasha sat up.

"Can we see them?" This time Steve had asked, and he looked to be the most excited when Tony nodded.

* * *

Loki let out a slow breath, trying to meditate through the pain. Maybe if he could ignore the pain he could find the course. The pain had started to get worse when they arrived back in Asgard, so he had a feeling that the spell was closer than he thought. It had been almost two months time on Asgard, even though he knew it would have been only a couple weeks back on Midgard. It was still too long for this spell to go undiscovered.

Frigga was a constant visitor, next to Thor, fussing over her exiled son, and future grandchild. He would be lying if he wasn't worried what the spell would do, but he had to keep the thoughts from overwhelming his mind. He needed complete concentration.

"Brother," a voice purred close to his ear. His eyes shot open and saw Hela come into view. "My, my, our mother informs me that you are not well at all." She brushed her fingers over his arm and Loki groaned in pain. The runes on his arm had spread to cover most of his upper half and most of his neck. "I do so hope that this doesn't affect the health of your halfbreed child."

Loki growled and tried to push away from Hela. If the spell suddenly thrumming through the runes didn't alert him to the spell caster, the hatred seething through her voice would have tipped him off. "I don't see how casting this spell works in favor for you, Hela."

"Oh, it's not a plot that I'm looking to advance," She leaned over his bed and he could feel her anger feeding the spell. "No, dear brother, this is revenge, long awaited it has been. I had to wait for just the right time, wait for when it would hurt you the most."

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, trying to keep his breathing even. "What have i done to you to incur your wrath?"

"You fell in love," she hissed, grabbing his arm. he yelled out as the pain shot through his entire body. His back arched in pain as Hela placed her other hand over his mouth. She would be heard. "Somehow, you managed to change your fate. You were to start Ragnarok, and my realm would have flourished, I would have gained immeasurable power over the Nine Realms!" They could hear the footsteps of running guards coming closer. "should you manage to overcome this spell, do not think that I am done with you, or your mortal. This little family that you're starting, I'll be watching you all, very closely."

She disappeared in a swirl of smoke, her cackle ringing through out the room as the guards burst into the room, Thor and Frigga right behind them. Frigga ran over, her hands starting to glow as she tried to ease her youngest sons pain.

"Hela," Loki breathed out, he had to let them know. "It was Hela." His body tensed as it fought against the spell and the pain. Frigga placed a hand on his stomach and the other on his forehead.

"Do not worry brother, I will-" Loki reached out his hand and Thor blinked.

"No," Loki shook his head a little. "Go back and watch Tony." He took a deep breath as his mother worked the spells to make him sleep. "She will attempt to go after him, he knows nothing of the dangers that could follow."

Thor walked forward and clasped his arm. "I will go and watch over Brother Tony, be not worried." Loki nodded once before his eyes slipped shut, letting the sleep claim him.

* * *

Tony stepped off the elevator and blinked when he saw a woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes standing the lobby. She turned and smiled at him. "Tony Stark? Oh good, I've come with news about Loki. I am the sister of Loki and Thor."

"Sister?" Tony blinked a little. He thought he remembered Thor mentioning something about a sister that was in a different realm, but Loki never talked about her.

"Yes, my name is Hela. I thought I would come down to give you a report since Thor would like to spend more time by his side." She smiled at him and Tony decided that he saw a hint of Thor's smile on her face.

"I have a meeting I have to get to, but ride with me," Tony offered. "I've been waiting for a couple days for something, but I've been informed that if I miss the meeting my head will be mounted on the wall of my personal assistants office." She chuckled slightly and followed Tony out of the building to the waiting limo outside.

* * *

Thor quickly arrived at the Avengers tower and instantly started to look for Tony. He ran into Clint first.

"Have you seen Tony?" He asked without his usual greetings.

Clint blinked a little then pointed over his shoulder. "He left about ten minutes ago for a meeting. Pepper threatened his life if he didn't show up." Thor turned to leave and Clint followed him. "What's going on?"

"There is a chance that he could be in danger from my brothers attacker." Clint blinked then nodded.

"Then I'll drive you there, we might be able to catch him just as he gets there." Thor nodded to his friend and they jogged to the elevator.

* * *

The limo drove up to the back of the building and Tony stepped out first, holding the door for Hela. She stepped out and the limo pulled away. "I can call one of the other drivers to take you back somewhere if you want," Tony offered.

"Thank you for the offer but once I answer the rest of your questions I will be able to make it back to Asgard on my own." Tony nodded and they walked towards the building.

"So he should be coming back soon then?"

"Yes, they believe that they have found the caster of the spell, and are now working on lifting it. It shouldn't take too much longer, although the spell has taken it's toll on him, I am afraid to say." Hela reached her hand out and placed it on Tony's arm. She was about to speak again when they heard the squealing of tires stop a few feet away from them. Clint and Thor quickly got out of the car and Clint took his bow out, aiming an arrow at Hela. She narrowed his eyes and Tony blinked in confusion.

"Step away from him Hela," Thor growled in warning.

"Did Loki send you in warning?" She growled and her grip on Tony's arm tightened. He winced a little and she whipped him around in front of her, placing her elongated nails on his neck. "If Loki will not make a grab for the power that is out there anymore, then I will have to take his place. I can't afford having him, or you, or any of your pathetic team, ruining my plans. I will not be as foolish as our dear, adopted, brother."

"Have you learned nothing, Hela?" Thor thundered out at her. "There must be balance, and you must provide that balance in Hel."

"Hel?" Tony's eyes widened a little. "You have got to be kidding me right now."

"Tony, i think it'd be smart if you kept your mouth shut right now," Clint warned him. He could see that the marksman was itching to let the arrow go, and Tony motioned to the shoulder of the hand that threatened his neck.

"Balance?" Hela snorted. "You know nothing of my position Brother." Clint took the move and let go of the arrow. Hela had anticipated it and quickly moved, letting go of Tony and moving him, letting the arrow strike the billionaire's shoulder instead. He yelled out and fell to his knees, grasping at the arrow as she laughed. "I do not think that it will so difficult to defeat you. Loki was weak." Clint let loose another arrow and she disappeared.

Thor reached Tony first and pulled him up. He groaned a little and Clint grasped the arrow. "Wait wait wait!" Tony's eye widened a little. "You're just gonna pull it out? Just like that!"

"Would you rather I leave it there so that it can rip at your muscles and send you to hospital?" Clint stared at him.

Tony's eye twitched slightly. "Yeah, okay, go ahead." He growled out when the arrow was pulled. "How did you miss? You never miss!" Clint narrowed one eye at him, regretting having already taken the arrow out.

"I apologize for the pain that I have inadvertently caused you," Thor said to Tony. "Loki warned me that she might come here and it seems that I did not act fast enough."

"Not your fault, big guy," Tony said as he slowly rolled his shoulder. "Although I do have to wonder how much she told was true or not."

"When I left Loki they were healing him and working on removing the spell," Thor echoed Hela's words earlier. "It should not be too much longer, which I think you should be happy about. The day of birth quickly approaches!" Thor grinned and Tony suddenly looked a little panicked.

"Shit, I've gotta baby proof the Tower. I gotta baby proof the Avengers!" Clint and Thor blinked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! This is pure fluff, and it makes me smile. More fluff to follow as we see the first couple of months of parent flailing. Oh how the fun will be had. :D
> 
> Also, baby-proofing the Avengers, something that should probably be explored. Yes?

"How does one baby proof the Avengers?" Loki asked his brother two weeks later as they walked to the elevator from the lobby of the Avengers Tower.

"There are to be no weapons in certain rooms," Thor started, looking up as he tried to remember Tony's exact words. "No unusual show of strength unless required, no lightning, no target practice, no experiments, and no throwing things. Throwing things could lead to someone getting hit, and either crying, or very angry doctors."

"I fear to see what he has done to the Tower itself," Loki muttered.

"Welcome back Mr Odinson," JARVIS sounded in the elevator. "Would you like me to inform Mr Stark that you have arrived?"

"Oh, please don't, I want to surprise him." Loki realized that he had even missed speaking with JARVIS. "Where is Tony?"

"He's contemplating in the aptly named 'Gender-less' room," Loki raised an eyebrow slightly. "It is the room directly across from yours, sir."

"Thank you JARVIS." The elevator reached the main floor and the doors opened.

"I shall return to my own quarters, brother," Thor told him and smiled as the doors shut. Loki shook his head and headed up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Tony and looked across the hall. There was a room, painted a kind of emerald green with a very ornate furniture set. Tony had his back to the door and seemed to be lost in thought.

"Should I move the dresser to the other wall?" Tony was trying to figure out the room layout and Loki raised his eyebrows. Stepping inside silently he looked around the room. A dark wood crib, with elaborate carvings, sat against the wall opposite the door with what a changing table next to it. On the next wall was a dresser, that was open and slowly being filled with gender neutral clothes. On the wall opposite that were two rather comfortable looking rocking chairs, while various toys were stacked against the wall by the door.

"That's where it was previously, sir," JARVIS's voice filled the room. "You had decided against that."

"I've already moved it three times, Tony," Steve's voice sounded from one of the chairs. He was rubbing the spot between his eyes. "I don't think that the baby is going to complain until he or she can talk."

"I'm not sure what to do, I've never had to plan for an incoming baby, specially not my own," Tony groaned a little.

"I do not think that the furniture layout will be a life or death situation, sir." Was JARVIS mocking him?

"He is right," Loki agreed and smiled when Tony and Steve whipped around. He laughed when Tony threw his arms around Loki's neck, hugging him close, or as close as his stomach would allow. Tony captured his lips quickly and Loki moaned a little into the kiss. "That is what I think I missed the most about you being gone."

Tony smirked widely. "No other god could take my place." He took a step back and placed a hand on Loki's very large stomach. "And how is the little bundle of Stark?"

"Very anxious to get back home," Loki sighed a little, a smile on his face. Tony took his hand and led him over to the other chair and let him sit down. "Your tiny Midgardian clothes look weird," Loki said as he inspected the room. "But I highly approve of the color of the room."

"JARVIS told me that the red and yellow would keep the child up all night, and I certainly don't want that." Tony leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "How much longer until we start arguing who's going to be getting up to change the diapers?"

"Just a couple more weeks," Loki told him as he rested his head back, closing his eyes. "Unless the good Captain would like to volunteer his services." Steve's eyes widened a little as his face turned a little red.

"And exactly what will we be doing when that magical moment comes?" Tony glanced over at Loki. He was a god, and he was a man. There was no doctor that would know what to do in that situation.

"Yes, that predicament." He sighed a little, having had the same conversation with Frigga. "It will not be pleasant for me. We will have to go to one of your mortal hospitals, and I shall have to give birth under the guise of a female." Tony glanced over and Loki could feel his smirk.

"Can't say that it'll be a bad thing to see that Loki come around again." Loki shook his head. Steve coughed a little and looked away

"I'm going to leave now if you're settled with the layout," Steve pushed himself up and smiled at Loki. "Good to have you back."

Loki sighed a little as Tony dragged him down to the lab again for another ultrasound. He had only been back for a week and Tony was starting to hover again. "I understand that you are worried, but don't you think that three times is a little much?"

"There's no such thing," Tony commented, squeezing his hand a little as they entered the lab.

"If you were having regular check ups like mortals would, you might be considered a high risk pregnancy," Banner spoke up as they entered and Loki raised an eyebrow. "And if that were the case this would almost be normal." He looked up at Loki and smiled a little. "Tony asked me to be here."

"Like you didn't jump at the opportunity," Tony snorted.

"I would be remiss to not be here for something like this," Banner smirked a little and looked back to the screens he was sitting in front of. "I've also been curious to see how your device works," Banner added when Tony pulled out his ultrasound machine as Loki sat down.

"I feel like I might just be here for you two to experiment on," Loki commented.

"Observe," Bruce replied with a smile. "Never experiment." Loki shook his head a little as Tony used the little wand over his stomach, letting it process out a picture.

Tony grinned as the hologram started to appear, and whistled appreciatively. "That is gonna be one good looking baby."

"Baby girl," Bruce added. "Which could possibly be the worst gender with you two as parents." He looked up to see two sets of glaring eyes. "Are you telling me you two didn't think of this?" He was met with silence. "Tony, how many upset fathers have you met in your time?"

"That was back in high school," Tony defended. "And maybe a few back in college."

"What made these fathers so upset?" Bruce continued.

"Well, they shouldn't have been upset," Tony said, trying not to grin like a college freshman. "They're daughters had slept with Tony Stark in his prime. It should have been taken as a compliment, because the girls were rather-" He stopped and Bruce swore that his skin paled a few shades.

"Thank you Doctor Banner," Loki looked at the man. "Now he's never going to let our child out of his sight, or possibly out of this building."

"Like you would be any better," Bruce said with a smile on his face to the god. "Any guy-"

"Or girl," Tony quickly added, his mind still in college modes.

"-that ever came over in hopes of dating your precious baby girl would have Tony sitting there, polishing the arm of his Iron Man suit, and you would probably try to scare him off with illusions." Banner shook his head and looked back at the screen to look through the scan. "And if you two decide to have another, and it's a son, you two will probably train him to be as scarey protective as you."

"This is assuming that any mortal gathers up the courage to want to court her," Loki said. "I'm sure it will be no secret who her father is with her last name, and they will know that to court a Stark is to court with danger from Iron Man."

"This child has no hope for a future," Banner muttered. "Have you two come up with a name-" He stopped when he saw Tony shaking his head quickly. "On the bright side you look like you're about a week out from having a new addition to the Tower," he changed the topic. "She looks about as healthy as I can see from a mortal standpoint."

"So I shall only have to put up with Tony being my shadow for several more days?" Loki asked expectantly. "By the Norns," he sighed a little.

"I'm not your shadow," Tony protested weakly.

"You're a proper mother hen, Tony," Bruce told him. "We're even taking bets to see who freaks out first when Loki goes into labor." He grinned as Tony tried his hardest not to pout.

Steve walked into the kitchen, catching Tony as he was making breakfast. While Loki was back in Asgard, Tony had started to learn how to cook to distract him. JARVIS had suggested it would be a good thing to know with a child on the way.

"Hey Capsicle," Tony greeted without turning around from the two pans on the stove. One crackling with bacon, the other with scrambled eggs. "You usually don't come up from the training room until after I'm done with food."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you actually," Steve sat down at the kitchen island. Tony glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Gotta get a few things off my mind."

"I think the last time you did that we were ready to knock each others heads off," he said, thinking back to how fantastically they didn't get along on the Hellicarrier last year.

"Uh, yeah," Steve scratched the back of his head a little. "That's part of what I've been thinking about." He watched as Tony took the bacon and put them on a paper towel, then opened the over door and put them with other pieces that he was keeping warm. Peeking over Steve saw that there was already a plate of pancakes and waffles in there.

"Just remember who has the spatula, and is making your food," Tony waved the metal spatula in the air.

"I know I wasn't the most supportive when, uh, your, uh," Steve still had a nineteen forties mentality sometimes. "Well, when you and Loki," his hand flapped around nervously.

"Became bedroom partners?" Tony offered, knowing that the Captain's face must be getting red.

Steve coughed a little and continued. "Well, after watching you and Loki I can see that my words were not true."

"Elaborate," Tony smirked with his back to Steve. He was going to relish this moment.

"You don't just fight for yourself." Steve knew this would happen. He had tried to mentally prepare himself for this talk with Tony. "I used to have to look at Iron Man as separate from Tony Stark, but I think I was mistaken. I'm starting to understand this time better now, and admit that I may have made a mistake."

"I gotta say that probably took some courage," Tony nodded a little as he turned to look at Steve. "Thanks, Cap.' Steve nodded once and Tony spied that he was still wringing his hands a little. "What else did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, it was just a thought really," Steve shrugged as he talked, feeling more nervous about this than before. "Mrs Potts niece and nephews call you and Loki Uncle, even though you're not related to their parents, right?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Pepper somehow got me to come to a dinner with her and I met her brother and his wife. They seemed like good people so I let Pepper keep me informed about them." He turned back to shut off the stove as he finished the last of the bacon. "I'd even let Pepper bring the kids here when she was babysitting them. Just kind of started getting closer to them I guess. Stuff happens when you least expect it." Tony shrugged and grabbed a glass of juice he had been drinking while he cooked.

"I was wondering what your daughter was going to call us? The rest of the avengers that is." Tony almost coughed on his juice when Steve had rushed his words out. He would have laughed but could see that Steve was pretty serious about the topic. So he handled in a truly Tony Stark fashion.

Tony around to the other side of the bar, took Steve's hand then got down on one knee and looked up at the quickly reddening hero. "Steve Rogers, will you be our daughters first Uncle?"

Steve was blushing pretty hard and pulled his hand away. "Tony-"

Tony started to chuckle as he stood up. "Sorry, had to. But I'm serious," he shrugged a little as he started getting out plates as he knew that JARVIS would be alerting the rest of the team to food. "I want you to be one of her Uncles. We're not having Godparents because there are too many of you to choose from." Tony looked back at Steve, his face as serious as Tony could get when not in his Iron Man suit. "You're good peoples Rogers, and our kid needs at least one good example in her life."

Steve smiled at Tony and nodded as the sounds of feet could be heard converging on the team kitchen. "I'd be honored Tony."

* * *

Tony's eyes shot open when he heard a scream. A decidedly female scream, and one that was in his room. His eyes were wide and he sat up straight looking around, until he felt movement in the bed next to him. Looking over he saw that there was in fact a woman in his bed, but this woman was tall, had long black hair tied back, and what he assumed were green eyes if they weren't screwed shut in pain.

"I didn't think that you would shift so quickly," Tony muttered a little as he turned to check on her.

"I do not think this is the time for you chit chat, Tony. Get me to a damned mortal hospital." Most definitely still Loki. Loki's hands were wrapped around her stomach tightly in pain. Tony leaped from the bed and grabbed the bag that JARVIS had recommended they make, to keep their cover as a mortal couple.

As Tony tried to get Loki up and to the elevator that would take them to the garage, he decided that it was way too early for this. No one should have a baby at three in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! Bringing baby home, and because I think they're going to be popular, Uncle Steve and Uncle Bruce! I might write some one-shots of them, or just include them here. Also, Boppy pillows are Amazing, seriously. If you're a parent and you don't have one when holding your baby, you don't know what you're missing out on. I used one when my nephew was born. Pure Gold.

Bruce Banner peeked in the window and almost kept walking when he saw a woman holding onto a tiny bundle, and her husband asleep in the chair next to the bed. Except for when he looked again he noticed that the husband was actually Tony Stark. The blue glow on his chest was a dead give away. He looked around and quickly ducked inside the room, thinking that Loki probably wouldn't want the others to know that he was looking, well, very un-Loki like.

Loki looked up and raised an eyebrow when Banner walked int he room, shutting the door. "I wondered when the first of you would start to arrive." Loki glanced over at Tony who was still asleep. "I had hoped he would have been awake though."

Banner stared at Loki for a moment before walking a little closer to the bed. "It's a little weird hearing your voice in that octave." He shrugged a little and made his way over to the other side of the bed, not wanting to disturb Tony. He would draw attention to the room. "Looks like everything went alright though."

Loki glared at him for a second before sighing a little. "I have been informed that everything went smoothly, but I do not consider the amount of pain I went through as things going smoothly." Banner chuckled lightly and Loki couldn't help but smirk. "Would you like to hold her?"

Banner peered down at the sleeping child wrapped in the blanket and fidgeted a little before taking a seat. "It's been a while since I've held a newborn that didn't require my medical attention," he gave a little smile as he accepted the small child in his arms. Looking down he saw a little mop of brown hair on the little girl. "Oh my god, she looks like Tony." Loki groaned a little and Bruce chuckled.

"Try not to remind me."

"You'll be reminded everyday," Bruce looked up to see Tony stretching his arms. "Are the other trouble makers here?"

"Thor was still sleeping, and Clint said he would stay back in case he woke up," Bruce told them, looking back down at the little girl in his arms. "Steve and Natasha are wandering around looking for you guys, I think they've got baby fever. We had to split up since we weren't sure what name you guys would come here under."

"Let's just say that Pepper is going to be getting some very interesting calls about whether or not I'm married," Tony commented.

"Apparently the best that Tony could come up with was Laina Stark," Loki informed the doctor. "Luckily, I retained the right to name our daughter." Banner blinked when the child started to wiggle and wake up and transferred the child back to her parents. "Kaia Stark."

Tony coughed a little and reached over gathering the child into his arms. "Kaia Antoinette Stark." He grinned at the waking baby.

"Because Stark wasn't enough?" Banner raised an eyebrow at Loki.

"I had to give in somewhere."

* * *

Loki made Tony walk off the elevator first and into the common room floor while he held Kaia. In hindsight he should have warned Tony about what he suspected. Tony squeaked when Thor wrapped his arms around him, picking him up, saying something about how much happiness has been brought to the family.

Loki stepped to the side, out of Tony's line of sight and the other Avengers, Pepper and Phil, walked over. He blinked a little when he saw that there were some balloons, and food, and what looked like presents.

"Think of this as a delayed baby shower," Pepper said when she saw his confused look. "In which we get to shower the baby with presents."

"And by we, she means she," Phil added. "We all went, but she picked most of it out."

Loki could see Pepper inching forward and peering at the very curious looking Kaia in his arms. "Dear Pepper," Loki smirked a little. "I was wondering if you would like to, possibly-"

"Oh, just give me the baby," Pepper reached over and took the little girl and grinned at her. "You are the most adorable thing I have ever seen. How is it possible that you came from Tony?"

"I take offense to that," Tony came over with Thor, his clothing a little crumpled. Before Tony could say anything else he almost pitched forward when something ran, or someones, ran into him.

"Uncles!" Loki turned and saw twin boys holding onto Tony. He turned his head and Gabby was standing by his other side, looking up at him. They both raised an eyebrow at each other until Gabby reached up and took his hand.

"What's her name?" If Loki hadn't been listening he would have missed her words over the noise that her brothers were making with Tony.

"Kaia," Loki told her and she nodded. Gabby tugged on his arm, wanting him to lean down.

"When we come over here," she started, almost whispering in Loki's ear, "can I help look after her?" Loki blinked a little then let one side of his lip turn up.

"I would expect nothing less." Gabby grinned. "You can then become our babysitter." Gabby's smiled faltered a little.

"Child labor," she grumbled a little.

"Come, let us introduce you to your future charge." Loki took her hand and they walked over to reclaim the small child from Pepper Potts.

* * *

Loki waited in the door, holding the every tiring baby girl in his arms, as Tony fussed about the room, making sure everything was perfect. The baby monitor light was on, and he had tested it three times, the other end attached to his belt. The night light int he corner was on as Tony checked the mobile above the crib then put out his hands.

"Are you quite done?" Loki raised an eyebrow as Tony turned and nodded. He smirked internally, wondering how humans were every able to raise a child if this was how they all acted. He figured that it could be worse. He let Tony take Kaia, watching as the every self assured man was suddenly very nervous, and looked a little more closely at the engravings on the crib.

"I have to admit that I had to get Thor to help me with the design," Loki glanced over at Tony. "I wasn't sure about all the runes, and which ones would be good not." Loki couldn't hide the smile that appeared at the thought that Tony had actually put behind the crib. "Thor assured me that this is stuff that would be found up in Asgard for a new born."

"And to think that not too long ago you were actually a little frightened at the prospect of a child," Loki commented lightly.

"Now come on, I wasn't frightened," Tony defended. "Maybe a little nervous, even geniuses get nervous sometimes." Loki kissed his cheek lightly and saw that Kaia was struggling to keep her eyes open in Tony's arms. Tony gently lowered her into the crib, the grabbed something from the table next to it and Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Every kid needs a stuffed animal," Tony explained. He placed a stuffed mountain goat at the head of the crib, above the small pillow that Kaia had her head on. "I couldn't find a reindeer in the middle of August." Loki snorted and tried not to laugh and wake up Kaia and thwaped Tony's arm.

"I knew I should have taken my chances on the streets when I was exiled," Loki muttered as they left the room.

* * *

"You do know that you can hold her in different positions," Tony said as he walked out into the rec room. He was dressed in his sweat pants and his hair was looking very un-playboy like, like he had just woken up, which was a real possibility, even if lunch was almost ready. He had spied Steve holding Kaia the way that Loki had taught him how to after they had brought her home. She had been ready to go to sleep then.

"I'm afraid that I won't have a steady grip if i move her," Steve didn't look up as he watched Kaia, who was eagerly staring up at him in return. "This way I get to use two hands, and my arms."

Tony had sidled up behind Loki and rested his head on the taller mans shoulder, yawning. "You could try balancing her on your hip, that uses two hands. or just holding her against your chest, but in a horizontal fashion." Steve shook his head resolutely.

"He did try to give her breakfast this morning," Loki informed him, checking on the grilled sandwiches he was making. "He's making steps."

"Did he try to burp her afterwards?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I did not say that they were extraordinarily large steps." Tony snorted, smirking softly.

"Hey at least between him and Bruce, we have babysitters when we want a break." Tony lifted his head and rubbed a hand up and down Loki's back and the god tried to hold back a moan. "You spend much too long in those chairs in the nursery."

"You were the one who informed me that they were supposed to be comfortable," Loki retaliated.

"To rock in, not to fall asleep in." Tony watched Steve's arms dip a little and he brought them back up while holding on to Kaia. "How long has he been like that?"

"Almost fourty minutes," Loki said as he glanced over from the new sandwich he was preparing. Tony mumbled something then disappeared from the room. A couple minutes he came back with a cushion that looked like half a doughnut. Walking over to Steve he slipped it under the mans arms, around his waist.

"It's called a boppy pillow," Tony explained. "You rest your arms on it while you're holding the baby, among other uses. It's the best thirty bucks I've ever spent." Steve blinked a little then smiled when he found he was able to relax while holding Kaia. "We'll get you one whenever you have a kid." Tony pat Steve's head and walked back over to where Loki was.

"Hmm, purely coincidence that that is not the pillow that we use," Loki commented quietly. "In fact that one seems to have a rather American theme to it, stars and stripe, the like." Tony elbowed his side gently. "Anthony, are getting soft around the Captain?"

"When that kid learns to sleep through the night, you get no sex," Tony growled out.

Banner had slipped into the room and sat down next to Steve while the couple were making idle threats. He watched the man holding the little on month old child. She seemed to gurgle a little and Steve grinned. Bruce also noticed the pillow under his arms and smirked a little. "Steve?"

Steve glanced over at Bruce and smiled at the doctor. "Good afternoon, Bruce."

"Would you like me to show another way to hold her? That can't be very comfortable anymore," Bruce nodded to the slightly wiggling baby.

"In fact my arms are feeling a little like lead," Steve admitted.

Bruce smiled softly then reached over and picked up Kaia while Steve stretched his arms out. She burred her lips a little and put her hands up on Bruce's nose.

"You are a little anomaly," Bruce announced and blew on Kaia's hands. She attempted at a giggling nose and kicked her little legs around in Bruce's arms. "But you are a cute one." Steve chuckled a little as he started to tickle the bottom of Kaia's feet. The clearing of a throat caught their attention.

"You two do know that you can't keep her, right?" Tony and Loki were looking at them. Loki had set out plates for lunch and Tony had his hands on his hips. "Kaia is very much for borrowing purposes only when it comes to you two."

"We are just living up to our roles as Uncles," Steve proclaimed. Kaia started to bounce when she saw Loki coming and reached up for him. He took her and nuzzled her nose as Thor entered the room for lunch.

"There is my niece," Thor boomed out happily. "Who would have known that such a tiny being could light up a room so much." He grinned when she blew bubbled from her lips at him.

"It's the natural Stark charm," Tony claimed grinning. He was pulling a bottle out of the microwave and testing the temperature when Loki made his way over. Tony took her easily as she reached for her bottle. "I got this one," he smirked a little at Loki. "You just finished cooking for the other children, dear."

"You are too kind," Loki rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smirk. Bruce and Steve had wandered over to claim some food before Thor took it all.

"Want to give a go at burping her, Uncle Steve?" Tony tried not to grin as Steve's face paled slightly. "You should probably learn some day."

"I will," Steve mumbled into his sandwich. Bruce pat his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M RATED SCENE APPROACHING! So I thought that the boys deserved a special reward, and they got it towards the end of this chapter. On a side note I do not own the song "Lullaby" by Josh Groban and Ladysmith Black Mambazo, but I will be singing it to my future kids. Go take a listen, it's amazing. I do own the horrible sex though. :)

Tony turned in the bed, slinging his arm around, and finding an empty spot next to him. He blinked his eyes open slowly, let his brain catch up, and frowned a little when there was no Loki next to him. Glancing over at the baby monitor he heard some tiny baby snuffling, and whispered words from Loki. He blinked some more when he thought that it was his turn to get up during the night.

Rubbing his face he yawned and slipped out of the bed and padded quietly across the hall to the nursery. He leaned against the door frame and saw Loki rocking slowly in one of the chairs. He could see that Kaia was tossing a little in his arms, clearly not wanting to go to sleep. Tony was surprised when Loki had started to sing a lullaby though.

"Hush now baby don't you cry, rest your wings my butterfly." Loki's voice was soft but he had captured Kaia's attention. "Peace will come to you in time, and I will sing this lullaby." Tony could help the smile that was appearing on his lips. He had never heard the man sing a lullaby to their daughter, but it seemed that he was well versed in it. Kaia laid her head against Loki's chest. "Know that I must leave my child, that I would stay here by your side. And if you wake before I'm gone," Loki watched as he eyes closed slowly, "remember this sweet lullaby."

Loki watched her as she slept and gently ran his fingers over her soft brown hair. He briefly thought that if even just one thing had changed when he was living in Asgard, he probably wouldn't have Tony, and he wouldn't have such a precious child in his arms. If he hadn't of let go of that staff when the Bifrost was destroyed everything would be different. He might not have even met Tony, even if he was trying to kill him at the time.

"Ex-villain turned baby tamer," Loki turned when he heard Tony's whispered voice from his side. Tony had walked in and leaned against the empty chair. "You never sing me to sleep." Was that a pout?

"I have other ways of getting you to sleep," Loki whispered back as he stood up slowly. Tony moved over and moved Kaia's pillow back down from where she had pushed it up, and grabbed the stuffed goat, whose horn were suddenly becoming very worn, and wet with baby spit. Loki gently laid her down and Tony pulled a blanket of the bottom half of her body, knowing that in about five minutes she would push it off with her feet.

Tony wrapped an arm around his waist and gently kissed the side of his temple as they watched her sleep. After a while Tony tugged a little and they left the room back to their own personal bed. "So, where did you learn that song?" Tony had asked as they slid back into bed.

"I was actually talking to Pepper a couple weeks ago," Loki said when Tony wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. "She asked me what lullaby Kaia like to hear to go to bed too. Well, none of the lullabies that would have been sung in Asgard seemed appropriate. Kaia wouldn't understand, and they're usually about great battles and hunts."

"I'm glad you decided to go against that choice," Tony mumbled out.

"She helped me search for one, and I found that one. It is quite a touching song, I am surprised that something of that caliber could come from Midgardians." Tony huffed a little breath out as he turned more into Loki's chest.

"You should stop underestimating us," he yawned and closed his eyes. "You're daughter is half of us now."

* * *

Tony took in deep breath as he stretched his arms and rolled on his back. He felt something pushing against his side and saw that Loki was half way off the bed, his shoulders against Tony. When Tony looked around he noticed that both of them were sleeping on the wrong end of the bed. He vaguely remembered that it had taken forever to get Kaia to sleep, and they had both gotten up three times each in the middle of the night.

He yawned and let his head drop back down. He felt rested, much more rested than his felt in a long. Since before Kaia was born. Tony's head shot up and he rolled off the bed, falling in a mess of sheets and limbs. He heard Loki groan a little as he pushed himself up and ran into Kaia's room. They shouldn't have been able to sleep for so long.

Tony stopped just inside the room when he heard some squealing. Natasha and Clint looked up from the floor where Clint was holding onto Kaia's arms. Tony blinked a little not quite sure what was happening. There was a dull thud from the other room and after a moment Tony felt, rather than saw Loki come into the room behind him.

"What's going on?" Loki yawned, rubbing his face.

"We decided that you two should sleep in," Clint said as Kaia plopped her butt down in his lap. She burred her lips and started to babble, looking at her parents. "Exactly what she said."

"You two slept right through lunch," Natasha informed them. "Steve and Bruce took care of making food, Thor made sure that Kaia got her bottle and snack, and Clint was on diaper duty." Clint shuddered a little.

Tony eyed them slightly. "This is still a dream, isn't it?" He jumped when Loki pinched his side.

"Afraid not," the two men turned when Steve walked in with some clothes in his hands.

"You did the laundry too?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I folded the clothes," Steve admitted. "Kaia was with me but then she started to unfold everything I had folded."

"So then we took her back up here to play," Natasha finished.

"This is, it's just," Tony stuttered through his thinking process. "It's so domestic." He glanced back at Loki who shrugged a little, then smirked. "You guys got this covered for a little bit longer, right?"

"Why?" The three in the room eyed Tony.

Tony turned towards Loki and grinned. "You're feeling pretty refreshed right?" Loki nodded tentatively. "I need a shower, and so do you, and I know of a lovely place just across the hall, with sound proofed walls." He snaked an arm around Loki's waist.

"I think I just barfed in my mouth," Clint turned away with Kaia still in his lap. Loki grabbed Tony's collar and started to drag him back towards the bedroom.

"Who wants to go get ice cream?" Steve suggested quickly, the tips of his ears red.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea," Natasha jumped up, grabbing an outfit from Steve for Kaia. The little girl blinked when Clint picked her up to get her dressed to go outside.

Tony kicked the door shut before Loki pulled him closer and captured his lips. Tony moaned a little and tried to maneuver them back towards the shower that had already started thanks to JARVIS. He slipped Loki's shirt off, only breaking the fevered kiss for half a second, and found his hands running up and down the taller gods sides. Loki growled and pulled Tony's shirt off before pushing the bathroom door closed.

"This, needs, to happen," Tony started to say in between kisses, "once, a week."

"At least," Loki pulled at Tony's sweatpants aggressively with one hand as the other hand wound its way into his hair.

"Can I-" Loki growled and grabbed Tony's bottom lip with his teeth. Tony blinked a little when his sweatpants and boxers hit the floor at the same time.

"The last time you ask 'Can I' we had a baby," Loki started to plant kisses along his jaw line and up his neck to Tony's ear. "Do you really want to go another three months without sex?"

"No sir," Tony breathed out as Loki found that one spot behind his ear. He pushed at Loki's pants and pulled him into the shower. Loki nipped at Tony's ear and pushed him up against the wall, lifting his knee up between Tony's legs. Tony let his hand travel down Loki's hip slowly as the water seemed to just caress the two bodies.

Tony let out a low moan when Loki's fingers ghosted over his erection, and knew that they couldn't go so long again. He was not about to let himself act like a teenage boy who couldn't last more than fifteen seconds. Tony grunted a little when Loki moved Tony up with his knee and his arm wrapped around Tony's waist.

"Sometimes you are far to short," Loki whispered against the side of Tony neck. Tony turned hsi head and caught Loki's mouth with his own, tongue seeking dominance. He gasped in Loki's mouth when he suddenly felt Loki's hand finding entrance. His breathing started to hitch as two fingers slowly started to tease and stretch and Tony moaned, dropping his head back against the the shower wall.

"Next time," Tony breathed out roughly, "we do this in the jacuzzi, with you over a jet." Loki chuckled a little as he twisted his fingers slowly.

"You'll have to change the water afterwards," Loki told him, trying not to moan as Tony started nibbling on his collarbone. He couldn't help but smirk at the way Tony squirmed when he added a third finger.

"If you don't do something now, I'm going to." Tony growled out and looked at Loki. Loki grinned and removed his fingers quickly, then suddenly lifted Tony up with his hands, the shorter man wrapping his legs around the gods waist. Tony groaned as Loki slowly lowered him onto him, wanting to pull it out as long as possible. Godly stamina was Tony Stark's enemy.

Tony tried to squirm, needing the movement, but Loki held his shoulders against the wall of the shower as he paid attention to Tony's neck, intent on leaving his mark. "Do you want me to move?" Tony nodded, moaning. "Do you need me to move?"

"I need you to stop teasing and fuck me," Tony growled out in a husky voice. Tony started to move and Loki slowly started to move his hips back and forth. Tony pushed Loki's shoulders, trying to guide him to the shower seat, growling when Loki didn't move fast enough. The first time the couple had experimented in the shower Tony had been glad that he had designed the several seats, meant for his hangovers, but this worked just as well.

Loki grabbed onto Tony's hips when he sat down, not letting Tony had control. He could hear Tony's ragged breathing and let his hand travel down, grasping Tony firmly and then letting Tony slide further down onto Loki. "Oh god," Tony let out and Loki smirked.

"Yes?" Tony narrowed his eyes at the man as he started to move up and down. Loki grinned as his hips started to move in tandem, his hand working in a similar rhythm. Loki kept everything slow, his hand squeezing Tony at his base when he felt the man start to tense up. He would prolong Tony's moment as long as he was able, which could be tortuously long.

Tony started to ding his fingers and nails into Loki's shoulders and forced the man to move more quickly. He knew that for all the playing the god liked to do, he needed this as much as the billionaire did. Tony watched Loki's chest start to move faster with his breathing and they picked up a faster rhythm.

The couple would be glad that the water was running, washing away the perspiration that would have been building on their bodies as they moved faster, moans echoing against the walls and glass of the shower. Loki had forgotten his mission to as he deftly used his long, slender fingers on Tony. Tony tensed against Loki as he came into his hand. It took a good portion of Loki's concentration to keep moving against Tony, until he felt felt a satisfied moan leave his mouth. Tony was leaning against Loki, breathing deeply, eyes glazed over.

Until the water turned ice cold.

Tony quickly jumped off of Loki and backed away from the shower spray, as Loki found himself on the opposite side. "JARVIS!" Tony yelled, reaching for the showers control panel.

"I'm sorry sir, but yours and Mr Loki's presence has been requested outside the bedroom." Tony hated how calm JARVIS sounded. The AI had killed a perfectly good moment, one that could turned into several moments.

"Tell whoever it is that they can go jump into a frozen river," Tony growled as he managed to turn off the water. Loki had tossed a towel to Tony as he wrapped his own towel around his waist, using another towel to quickly get the cold water off of him.

"That's being too kind," Loki growled slightly.

"I'm afraid that the person would not understand what you meant," JARVIS replied, and Tony was suddenly wishing her had something to glare at rather than a wall or ceiling. "She is only eight months old." Tony and Loki felt their anger deflate a little.

"You got lucky." Tony mumbled as they stepped out of the shower and Tony grabbed his pants, slipping them on quickly, and pushing his hair back with the towel before letting it rest around his shoulders. Loki had wrapped an arm around his waist and Tony could tell that the taller man had also slipped on his pants, but also his t-shirt as his free hand used the towel to rid most of the water from his longer hair.

Tony took Loki's hand and kissed his wrist before he walked out of the bathroom, feeling the man follow him. As he opened the bathroom door, ready to murder the adults with his eyes, his heart melted at the sight of his daughter.

Kaia's eyes had opened wide and she threw her arms up, squealing, from Steve's arms. She had on a green jumper with a gold shirt underneath, and one of her fluffy hats with kitten ears on it. Kaia reached out for Tony and he instantly took her in his arms. She started to babble at him then looked over his shoulder, babbling at Loki that stood behind him.

"You don't say," Loki indulged as she took one of his fingers in her grip. "They're taking you to the zoo? Well, you need to be on your best behavior then." Tony glanced over at Loki with a raised eyebrow. "She likes to talk, that doesn't mean that I can understand her." Tony shook his head a little.

"She wouldn't let us leave until she was able to see you two again." Clint spoke up from the small group. "Every time we got near the elevator she would start to wiggle and whine."

"This adorable little thing just saved your lives," Tony cooed out as held onto Kaia. "I can understand though, I am the best person she's ever seen." Tony grinned, proving that fatherhood hadn't killed his ego, only boosted it.

Loki slipped the little girl from Tony's hands and kissed her forehead. "Now, you are to be on yourr utmost best behavior," Loki started. Tony took her back and blew a raspberry on her cheek as she squealed, then handed her back to Steve.

"She's eight months old, she doesn't understand your formal Asgardian speech," Tony looked at his lover, then turned back to the small group. "Don't give her too many sweets, or else she's sleeping on your floors, and you can handle a sugar baby. Have fun, and don't be too late, and don't let any monkeys steal her."

"Monkeys?" Natasha raised an eyebrow but Clint was already pushing them all down the hall. Kaia turned in Steve's arms to wave at her parents before they disappeared around the corner.

"I'm suddenly failing to see where Can I is a bad thing?" Tony smirked up at Loki.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... with So much fluff my inner Angst demon started to get very upset. The very clear, good side of me apologizes, while the very evil side of me does not. It's a battle most days. :D We're getting closer to the end of this story, before I jump into a sequel, with fluff! And plots. But fluff, too.
> 
> Note: There's been a little time jump in this one. Kaia is a little over One now.

Bruce was looking at some reports on his computer screen when he heard a faint knocking at the lab door. He glanced over, lowered his glasses a little and raised an eyebrow. There was Steve standing outside, looking very nervous and worried, with Kaia in his arms. He got up and walked over to the door, opening it and looking at the two.

"I'm pretty sure that this breaks the rule of no babies in the lab," Bruce told the Captain.

"I think I need your help," Steve told him as Kaia shifted in his arms, her face against his chest. She was lacking her usual energy, and the shine in her eyes was gone as she clung to Steve's shirt. "Tony and Loki are in his lab, and she wasn't like this before, and I can't have them seeing her like this, and I don't know what's wrong."

Bruce ushered the man inside to sit before he worried himself into the ground. "I don't think they would blame you."

"Tony would." Bruce found it hard to argue with that statement. "I think she might be sick."

"I'm not exactly a medical doctor," Bruce told him. "But I'll see what I can do," he added before Steve's eyes could get any better. Bruce took Kaia from his arms and she instantly curled into Bruce's chest, not really caring who held her. He put a hand to her cheeks, then her forehead.

"She didn't want to eat much of her lunch at all. She even turned away her applesauce." Kaia always ate her applesauce. Bruce slid in his chair over to a smaller cabinet and opened a drawer, pulling out a brand new thermometer. He gently placed it in her ear until it beeped.

"Well, you're right, she is sick." Steve's eyes had gotten bigger at the admission. "But she just has the cold. Nothing that a little child's benadryl can't take care of. It's not even that bad yet, come on." Bruce stood up with Kaia and Steve followed closely.

* * *

"Sir, Captain Rogers and Dr Banner are in the medical wing," JARVIS informed Tony and Loki. Tony snorted a little.

"Told you it wouldn't take long," Tony glanced over at Loki who was inspecting one of Tony's many experiments.

"I still think that you should have told him that Kaia was getting over her cold," Loki didn't look up as he inspected a new glove design for the Iron Man suit.

"I like to see Steve squirm a little," Tony grinned.

"The parameters have been set up, sir, should I start scanning?" JARVIS spoke as a few windows popped up on Tony's tablet.

"Yeah, let me know when any readings of higher than 20% show up." Tony sighed a little and let the tablet drop on the desk as he leaned back in his chair. He smiled a little when Loki came into his view, rubbing his shoulders. "You can go make her feel better in a few minutes, before her Uncles overdose her with medicine."

"How long will it take for the scans to complete their first rotation?" Loki watched the genius as he sat back up and turned to face Loki in the chair.

"About an hour with the distance I've set. If we don't get anything now, then I'll widen the area and we can scan that." Tony turned and widened a hologram of his map in front of them, showing most of the Eastern United States. "If I have to I'll take the suit out to get some more readings and scans." He looked back at Loki. "You're sure though?"

"Yes, I've felt her magic lingering around the city," Loki nodded. "She is making herself known, and I can not take it lightly."

"I don't think anyone will, specially not us," Tony held onto his hand for a second before getting out of his chair. "Don't worry about it, with all that we've been through, what can't we handle now?"

Loki hit his shoulder. "I may not know much about your Misgardians ways yet, but I know that you are not to tempt the fates with such talk." Tony smirked and opened his mouth when an alarm started to go off. The Avengers were needed. Loki shot Tony a glare.

"Okay, I deserved that," Tony held up his hands in defense. "I'll get Kaia and drop her off with Pepper, alright?" He said as they left the room to gather with the others.

"Don't forget her goat," Loki said as they headed up the stairs.

* * *

Tony quickly found the team already in battle with a set of Doombots, but there was sign of Von Doom himself, according to Tony's scanners. He dropped down and blasted a couple of bots away from Steve and Natasha moving further into the battle. There was a sudden warning as his screen turned red inside the helmet before something his his side. He was thrown tot he ground and the screen started to flicker.

"JARVIS, what's going on?" Tony quickly turned around, but the AI didn't respond. He grunted when another attack hit him from the front as everything went dark and he was sent flying back.

Tony felt his body tumble down the stairs as he struggled to pull off his helmet. In the chaos no one had noticed Hela appear off to the side, using her powers to not only separate Tony from the others but power down his suit. When his body had stopped moving he had managed to flip the visor up and he took a breath, looking to examine the damage. Half of the stairs were crumbling after he went through them. He brought an arm up to cover his face when a blast from upstairs brought some of the walls crumbling. He grunted when some pieces fell on his suit, his suit taking more of the damage.

He coughed a little and went for the panel that he had on his arm to try and power the suit back up. "I wouldn't do that," his face was moved by a pair of slender fingers and he found himself staring at Hela. "Tell me, Stark, do you know much about Norse mythology?" She kept a grip on his chin as she stepped on Tony's wrist to keep one of his arms down.

"I didn't see any Stark's in it so I didn't give it much thought." She moved herself to sit on his chest, putting her knees against both his wrists now, pinning him to the ground. "While I'm flattered at the attention right now, I'm afraid that Tony Stark is a taken man."

"That mouth," Hela purred. "Almost as skilled as Loki's. It shall make a good substitute," she nodded as she let his head drop down. Tony frowned slightly, really wishing that his comm lines were still up.

"Hey, now, this mouth is off limits," Tony tried to move his legs from the rubble. He didn't like the way her eyes lit up.

"It was rumored once that Loki made a deal with some dwarves," Hela started, her hands starting to glow with a spell. "About what I'm not quite sure, he's never actually said if it actually happened. Anyway, whoever lost the bet with pay with their head. Loki lost, but so clever was he that he said they couldn't have his neck. Well no one could decide where the head ended and the neck started." Tony was starting to wish he had his hands to protect his neck. "He got to keep his head, but the dwarves were not happy with this, so they stitched his mouth shut to stop that sliver tongue of his." She grinned as she showed him what she had created with her spell.

Tony's eyes widened a little when he saw the golden string in her hands. "Let's not live up to the insanity part of being a villain, alright?" Tony had to use the one thing she was threatening to get out of this. "I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, and-" He stopped when she put two fingers on his mouth.

"Before I leave I'll turn your suit back on," she smirked, leaning over him.

They watched the last doombot fall to the ground by Thor's hammer and the rest of the Avengers plus Loki seemed to relax a little. Loki looked around, but it was Clint that spoke first. "Where's Tony?"

Natasha pulled out a small device from his belt and looked at the screen before pointing. "He's that way, looks to be underneath us. They moved quickly and saw the broken stairs, then the Iron Man suit on the ground, caught under some rubble. "Tony!" Natasha called as she jumped down first. "His suit is still on, he must have taken a pretty hard fall."

Loki's armour disappeared as he followed Natasha down. She leaned down to check on Tony and frowned when she sat a piece of paper on his chest. "This has your name on it," she looked at Loki who frowned. He leaned down and tried to get the helmet to slide up as she opened the note to when Loki didn't take it. "Remember the dwarves?"

Loki's hands froze and he could feel Thor tensing up behind him. The elder god jumped down quickly unaware to the confused looks of his teammates. "We should be prepared to move out of here quickly," Thor suggested to Natasha before he started to move the rubble that had trapped the suit.

Loki's fingers worked over Tony's body quickly in a small spell. "He is unconscious," he stated although Clint had already left to get the quinjet. "Can you get back up the damaged stairs?" Loki looked at Thor, knowing that he would understand the situation at hand. "My magic has not yet come back from the battle." Thor nodded once and picked up Tony, still in his suit, helmet still down. Neither one wanted to know for sure if what they feared had happened.

* * *

During the flight back to the Tower, and as they moved Tony to the medical bay, Loki had never left Tony's side, and hadn't let anyone near him except to move him. Bruce was the only one that Loki would all in the room with him and Thor for he knew that Tony was human, and would need a human healer, and Bruce was the only one that Loki trusted.

The three men had managed to remove Tony's suit and Loki slowly started to take off the helmet. Bruce had never seen the god in such a state, but suddenly understood. He had seen some things as he tried to figure himself out, but he never would have thought that something like this would happen to a friend.

Tony was still unconscious, and they thought it for the best. The bruises that were forming on his face were nothing compared to the golden string that had been strung to stitch his mouth shut. Bruce looked over at Loki and Thor, but Thor was the only one who meet his gaze.

"When Loki was younger he lost a wager with a pair of dwarves," Thor started to explain. "According to your legends he had his mouth sewn shut, but in reality he was spelled into silence."

"Well, it looks like someone likes the other version better," Bruce muttered. "Alright, let get some vitals up on a screen and then get to setting this right."

JARVIS helped Bruce getting Tony hooked up to some screens to show his vitals, and Loki stayed close by, muttering under his breath in a different language. Thor informed him that he was reciting old Norse tidings.

As Bruce had finally thought himself ready to tackle the string binding Tony the man started to groan on the bed he was on. Loki's eyes widened and he reached forward grabbing Tony's hand quickly and placing the other over Tony's mouth as he opened his eyes. Tony's eyes suddenly crinkled in pain and they could hear Tony trying not to cry out in pain.

"Don't try to talk," Loki said softly, his hand glowing slightly to try and ease some of the pain. His powers hadn't returned from the previous battle, but he couldn't let Tony suffer more. "You do know that you have the most inopportune timing?" Tony looked up at the god and could see that the emotions in his eyes betrayed the strong tone in his voice. Tony squeezed his hand slightly. "Kaia is still with Pepper, although I do believe that Steve is going to pick her up."

"I'm gonna give you this sedative, Tony," Bruce walked over to them as Loki had removed his hand, confident that Tony wouldn't try to talk.. Tony shook his head and looked at Bruce with a very determined expression. "It's gonna hurt." Tony rolled his eyes. "If you're sure, but I don't want you whining to me when I'm saying I told you so." Loki kept a hold of Tony's hand as Thor took the other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help it, I had to post this chapter too because I feel in love with it right away. I think I may have overdosed a little on the feelings and cuteness in this chapter, as well as Try and keep Tony and Loki from becoming too OOC. On a side note, there are two more chapters and an Epilogue after this, and they probably won't clear up any questions or concerns that you've had. :D Enjoy!

Tony frowned a little as he shook his head a little against his pillow. There was something on his nose and it was disrupting his need for sleep. The thing on his nose had moved to his cheek and up towards his eyes. He tried to turn his head then reluctantly opened one of his eyes. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes when he saw that Kaia was in front of him, her hand resting on his face.

"Da?" She mumbled out then smiled when both of his eyes opened. She clapped a little and looked over towards the end of the bed. Tony moved his head to look where she was and saw Loki standing there, a slight smirk on his face. Loki had helped her through the rest of her cold and it seemed that all of her energy had returned as well.

"I think that Daddy is up now," Loki nodded a little and Kaia turned back to look at Tony. Tony wrapped an arm around her and pulled her underneath the sheets quickly, tickling her sides. She started to squeal and wiggle around, trying to escape Tony's fingers. Tony smiled a little, trying not to wince, but Loki caught it.

"She wanted to see Daddy wake up before she ate her breakfast," Loki walked over and sat on the edge of the bed as Tony sat up, pulling the one year old from under the blankets. Kaia leaned up against Tony's chest and wiggled her nose against Tony's. Tony ran his fingers over her hair and nodded.

She smiled as Loki picked her up. "Uncle Steve is making breakfast this morning, isn't he?"

"Stee?" Kaia looked at Loki then nodded after thinking on the name. "Stee."

"Tell Daddy that we'll be back." Kaia turned and waved at Tony and he waved back. Loki gave him a small smile as he left the room. Tony took a breath through his nose and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sir, there is an aloe ice pack near the sink," JARVIS informed him when he slid his legs over the bed. Tony nodded once and headed towards the bathroom. After the first day JARVIS had covered the mirrors on Loki's request before Tony could see anything. After five days Tony couldn't ignore it anymore. He rapped his knuckled on the covered mirror and they slowly started to turn.

Tony could see that around his lips was still slightly red, but it had all taken on the purple color of a large cruise, and Tony could still clearly see the red marks that he hoped he would be able to cover up when they healed. He took deep breaths through his nose as he studied his reflection. Tony Stark had concluded that he looked like shit.

He remembered the hours it had taken to unlock his lips, and how even the magic Loki was using hadn't been able to stop the massive amounts of pain running through his body. It was made worse when he couldn't keep the screams, or cries of pain back and set back the process when he tried to open his mouth.

Loki reached over from the side and knocked on the mirrors and they started to cover themselves again. "You shouldn't linger on that image, it is not a flattering one," he said quietly. Tony swallowed heavily and nodded once. Reaching over Loki cupped Tony's face with one of his hands and rested his forehead against the smaller mans. Tony closed his eyes tightly and pulled himself tighter against Loki.

"If you want to try and get some more sleep I will bring some-" Tony shook his head against Loki's chest and pulled away. Tony knew that Loki couldn't be getting much sleep, waking up every time Tony was plagued with nightmares. The first two nights had been bad when Tony was unable to keep the cries away and only resulted in hurting his mouth even more.

Tony moved his hand between himself and Loki and pointed out towards the rec room. He was determined to make an appearance today, five days was enough to be hiding away in his room. Loki and Tony stared at each other, having a silent conversation about if Tony was really ready for this before Loki took one step to the side. Tony took a breath through his nose and nodded and left the bathroom, leaving the ice pack on the counter. Loki couldn't keep the slightly proud smile from creeping onto his face.

Tony stopped just out of sight of the kitchen when he heard the others talking. He could hear Kaia practicing names with someone, probably Bruce, as it was clear that Steve was cooking. He felt Loki come up from behind and plant a soft kiss on the side of his temple. "Whenever you're ready." Tony nodded a little and Loki walked ahead of him.

Tony straightened a little and ran a hand through his hair. He had gone through what he thought was worse when he was back in the caves, when he had been given a reason to make his first arc reactor. At least back then he had been able to talk, which was something he sorely needed to do. When he wasn't able to work to take his mind off of things he needed to talk, needed to say the back jokes, turn everything into something much less serious than it was.

He turned the corner and saw that they had kept a seat open for him, and Bruce, Clint and Natasha were focused on Kaia, while Loki and Steve were talking as Thor kept trying to steal food away from the cook.

"There's the lead trouble maker," Clint looked up when he saw Tony. Kaia clapped her hands when she saw Tony coming over. "We were just talking about how you're becoming a bad influence on this little bundle of cuteness." Tony frowned a little as he took a seat on the stool between Loki and Bruce.

"We think that's she's trying to call Thor Point Break," Natasha explained. Tony snorted and had to bite his tongue.

"Smass, smass," Kaia started to clap her hands on Bruce's arms as he held her. Bruce looked over at Tony, unamused.

"Were you really trying to teach her how to say smash?" Clint looked at Tony and could see the hidden laughter in his eyes. Kaia giggled and put his hands up to her face, trying to hide a smile. Tony only shrugged and wrapped his hand around the glass of juice Loki had set down on the counter for him.

"It is indeed unfortunate that she learns easily from Tony," Loki commented as he grabbed some plates for Steve's food. "I think that he bribes her when they are alone, probably with sweets." Tony started to shake his head and Loki raised an eyebrow. Tony started to make typing motions on the counter. "You let her play on the computer?" Tony nodded.

"We're not allowed to bring her in to the labs, but you are?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony. Tony raised both his eyebrows back at Bruce, challenging him. Why shouldn't he be allowed to take his own daughter into his own lab.

"Mr Stark is very diligent to make sure that she is not around anything to could physically hurt her," JARVIS informed the team. Tony got a slightly smug look on his face as he gestured up to the ceiling with one hand. He bowed his head a little. "You're welcome, sir."

"It's frightening that even the AI is on his side," Natasha muttered.

"When the machines rise against us they're going to be on Tony's side," Clint said. Tony smiled even though it caused him some pain.

Kaia had pushed away her half eaten bowl of breakfast and looked at Tony. Tony caught her eye then got up and took her form Bruce's arms when she started to bounce. She snuggled happily into his t-shirt, one hand gripping the fabric while the other rested on his arc reactor. Tony blinked a little then started to bounce her a little.

"I think I like Tony like this," Clint smirked a little as he addressed the others, but looked at Tony. "He's a good influence on Kaia, and we don't have to worry about inflating his ego any." Tony shot daggers at the marksman and Clint laughed a little.

"I'm sure that Fury will be beating himself up that he didn't have any meetings scheduled," Bruce jumped in. "Being able to brief us without Tony jumping in?" Tony pointed at his fingers at his eyes then back at the small group.

"I think his revenge will be sweet when this is over," Steve commented, dishing out the food and smirking slightly. He knew better than to cross Tony, he could be as bad as Loki at pranks when he set his mind to it.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows a little and nodded at the Captains statement. Underneath it though he was glad that he had come out, and he knew the others were working had to not make it all feel uncomfortable. He looked down when he suddenly felt something at his arc reactor. Kaia was tapping at it with her fingers, staring intently at the glow from under his shirt.

The blue light comforted her at night when she couldn't sleep, but she was steadily becoming more and more curious about it the older she got. Tapping her nose she blinked and looked up at him. He gently shook his head. "No tap?" Tony nodded. "No tap." Kaia agreed. Tony knew that she was going to be too smart for own good soon, and he had to bite his tongue to keep the proud smile away.

* * *

Three days later Loki walked down the stairs towards Tony's lab and saw Kaia sitting on one of the desks next to Tony as he worked on what looked like a circuit board. Kaia was watching him intently, holding onto what looked like wires and other harmless items. Tony looked up from the board, a pair needle nose pliers in his hand, and Kaia held out the bundle of wires towards him. Tony nodded, humming his agreement and Kaia grinned widely, showing the teeth that had started to come in.

Picking one of the colored wires from her hands slowly he attached it quickly then held up the board and turned it over. Some lights started to flash on it and Kaia squealed a little. Loki had slipped in quietly and was leaning against the wall watching them. Tony had taken to making humming noises to express what he thought, and could make a few expressions without pain, but he still hadn't started to talk. Loki had talked with Bruce who had said that after his last check up Tony could, and should, start using his mouth again.

"It would seem that training starts at an early age around here," Loki said as he walked towards his little family.

Kaia held up her arms in joy. "Help!"

"I can see that you're helping," Loki chuckled a little as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I supposed that I was unaware of just how often she came down here with you." Kaia had started to bounce her head back and forth, humming a meaningless tune. Tony shrugged a little as he put the light down with his tools. "What are you two making in here?"

Tony scrunched up his nose a little and Loki leaned against the table to look at him. "Dr Banner says that you should be able to talk a little with comfort now," Loki informed him. Tony looked back down at the circuits he had been fiddling with and Loki tried not to frown.

"Da?" They both looked over to see Kaia looking at Tony, her head tilted in confusion. "Talk now?" Tony's eyebrows shot up and he blinked. Her little features screwed up as she thought about something then put down the wires and plastic parts on the table. "Eye," she pointed to her eyes, carefully thinking about her words and movements. "Ell," she tried to curl her fingers on her chest but ended up making a circle. "You," she pointed at Tony then smiled triumphantly.

Tony instantly wrapped his arms around the one year old and her close to his chest, putting his cheek on her head. "I love you too, Pooh Bear," he whispered out hoarsely.

Loki blinked watching the interaction then blinked when he felt a little wetness at the corner of his eyes. He tapped his chest slightly, feeling a sudden flurry of warmth in his chest. He coughed a little, clearing his throat and both Tony and Kaia looked over at him. "You're lab reeks of dust," Loki muttered. Tony smirked at him as he kept a protective hold on Kaia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm coming to the end I decided to be a horrible person and "do the time warp agaaaaaaaaaain." Only two months this time. I promise to end this story with a really sweet scene that will kill you all with the horrible doses of diabetes I've already given you.

Tony pulled himself up the stairs quickly and ran into Kaia's room where she was already crying. Kicking the door closed he could hear JARVIS activate the locks. Running over he quickly picked up his very upset daughter and cradled her to his chest. She sniffed and gathered his shirt in her small fists.

"Now remember, there's no crying into Daddy's shirt," he told the eighteen month old. She looked up at him with big green eyes and he dabbed at the tear in her eyes. "Because as long as Dad or Daddy is holding you, nothing bad will happen." She sniffed again and wiggled her face into his shirt.

Tony heard the creatures making their way up the stairs and put his free hand around Kaia. He was suddenly wishing that Loki were here instead, he would at least be able to use his powers to get Kaia out of the Tower.

Grabbing Kaia's blanket and stuffed goat Tony moved quickly and pressed in on a panel of the wall that suddenly slid back. Stepped into the small elevator he closed the door. As the elevator started to move he heard the door being broken down. Letting out a silent breath of relief he wrapped the blanket around his daughter and she instantly grabbed at her goat.

The elevator took Tony down to the floor with his own personal workshop. If he could get inside the workshop not only would they be relatively safe, but he would be able to use one of the suits as a last resort. Before Kaia was born Loki had spelled the glass to not break, for anything. They had no idea if their baby would have powers, or super strength, or what, so they thought better safe than sorry.

The doors to the elevator opened and Tony moved down the hall quickly. The glass of his lab was in sight, the thought of help just a little closer.

"There you are." Hela stepped into view and Tony stopped short. "I just want to visit with my niece, Anthony."

"We have a strict no psychopaths or murderers rule, emphasis on the psychopaths," Tony told her, shrugging slightly, but not forgetting what she had done two months ago. Kaia started to fidget in his arms, starting to whimper slightly. "They kind of make her upset, and we like to have a happy-" His head jerked to the side and he stopped talking at the stinging pain on his cheek. Turning his head back he saw that Hela's nails were glowing and she was glaring at him.

"You don't have to die on this day, Stark," Hela growled at him. "Give me the child, I promise that I will look after her as if she were my own."

"I'm sure you would, but again, it falls under the psychopaths rule." Tony kept Kaia's blanket over her head protectively. Hela suddenly rushed Tony and his eyes widened a little as he moved to the side. Hela caught his side and his shoulder slammed into the glass wall of his lab. He groaned but pushed himself to move forward and away from Hela.

"JARVIS! Override Door code 12380!" He could see the door unseal and start to slide open. His mouth opened in a silent gasp as he felt burning pain across his back and he started to fall forward. Twisting slightly he managed to hit the floor with his bad shoulder, only jerking Kaia from the impact, not dropping her. She started to cry and Tony took a breath to steady himself. Hearing Hela start to walk closer he willed his legs to work, pushing him closer to the open door, Kaia still tightly wrapped his arms. No matter what, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Reaching out with his good arm Tony managed to grab the edge of the door and pull himself inside the workshop, JARVIS closing the door automatically. He heard the lock and seconds later the furious pounding of Hela. He stayed on his side while rubbing Kaia's back, trying to calm her down, while he caught his breath.

"Jar- JARVIS," Tony breathed out. "Open comm lines."

"Immediately sir." If Tony didn't know any better he would say that his AI system almost sounded worried. He could hear the communication between the Avengers as the links opened and he grit his teeth and took a breath.

"Hey, I know where Hela is," the talking stopped. "In case you guys were interested." He knew that he wasn't able to keep the pain out of his voice, and Kaia's muffled, but calmer, cries were also heard by the team.

"We're on our way Tony." Leave it to the Captain to always have a plan of action. For once Tony wouldn't tease him about it.

"Are you two okay?" That was Loki's voice, and it sounded troubled.

"Peachy," Tony grunted a little as he tried to move. "With a side freaking keen." He took a breath and glanced out one of the glass walls. "Listen, she's trying to overrun the place with her grotesque creatures." He ran his hand through Kaia's hair, that usually calmed him down.

"That would explain why the streets started to empty," Natasha spoke up this time.

"Lucky me, right?" Kaia started to hiccup and wiggle in Tony arms. He loosened his arms a little so she could move and sit upright on the floor, but was still cradled in his arms. She reached out and grabbed on to his goatee. "Hey, kiddo? Feeling better now?" She hiccuped again and wrapped her other arm tightly around her goat. "Good, that makes Daddy very happy. He'll even excuse you of the crime of grabbing onto his facial hair."

"You're such a forgiving parent," Clint commented. Tony could still hear a relieved tone hiding under the comment though. None wanted anything to happen to the little girl they had grown so fond of.

"I do what I can," Tony smirked slightly. "JARVIS, mute." He could still hear the others talking as they called out positions, but knew they wouldn't be able to hear him. "Can you do a scan of the damage to my back?"

"Of course, sir," JARVIS responded immediately. Tony saw the green lines of the grid go over him and Kaia and she blinked, entranced, but still hiccuping. When ever one of the hiccups escaped her entire body would bounce with it, and her eyes would stay wide afterwards.

"Daddy?" She questioned, and Tony just smiled at her. "Dad and Unca's and Tasha come?"

"Yeah, pooh bear, they're on their way now." Tony rubbed her cheek with his thumb then started to pat her back to help rid of the offending noises. He could hear the Avengers getting closer over the comm line and thought he saw the lights flicker a little, signaling the possibly arrival of Thor.

"Scan is complete, sir," JARVIS announced. "Would you me to give you the results in detail?"

"Cliff notes, JARVIS, if you don't mind." Kaia started to chew on one of the horns of the goat in nervous habit.

"There is an 88% chance of paralysis without a form of treatment within the next hour." Tony tried not to let his eye twitch. "You have never been one to play by the rules though, if I may say so."

"Oh please, do say so, please." Tony nodded. "As soon as someone authorized comes, open the labs doors immediately, JARVIS. And open comm again."

"Yes, without delay, sir." Tony let out a breath when he heard Cap announce that he was in the lobby of the Tower.

"Rogers, I'm up on the fourth floor," Tony told him. "I don't know how many are still hear, and I'm sure that Hela is still lurking about-"

"Loki is using a spell to locate her within the building," Thor informed them. "As far as he can tell she is not on the lower floors."

"Fantastic," Tony breathed out. "I could really use some back up," and didn't Tony just loathe having to ask for help, "so if you guys could just clear out my tower quickly, that would be super. Thanks bunches."

Tony heard the familiar shout of the Hulk above them and even Kaia looked up. "You are going to be so dysfunctional," Tony muttered under his breath.

* * *

Outside the Tower Loki's eyes shot open, still glowing, and he pointed. "There." Thor nodded and grabbed onto Loki and launched them at the destination point. Landing outside on the balcony Thor used Mjolnir top smash the windows and throw back the enemies there. He ducked as Loki used his magic to show a shower of small daggers, catching several of the creatures, and allowing them full entrance. Hela stood in the middle of the room as more of her minions gathered around her, and she smirked.

"Hela, call off this attack immediately," Thor demanded. "We have defeated most of your minions, your battle is lost."

"I never intended to win this battle," she crossed her arms. "Will you never learn that my plans are multifaceted?" She laughed, throwing her head back. "Don't you think it odd that of the times we have crossed paths I have not taken my clear advantage?" Loki frowned, but didn't say anything.

"I am ruler of Hel," Hela stated, looking at Loki. "I had a chance to take both of your lives, add your souls to my collection."

Loki launched a spell to throw back the enemies that were making their way towards the bothers. She had cursed Loki, but had made sure that her spell was able to be reversed before it was too late, and she had cornered Tony. Yes she had tortured him and he was still overcoming some of his nightmares and pain, but she had left him, painfully, alive. Why?

"I have done my damage here." Hela locked eyes with Loki. "Do let me know if he survives, I'd like to visit him as he recovers." She laughed and disappeared as he minions launched themselves at the Asgardians. "Say goodbye to my niece for me!" Her voice echoed.

* * *

"Stark? Stark!" Tony scrunched up his eyes a little. "Tony!" They opened when he thought he heard a familiar angry voice. "Can you here me Stark?"

"Fury?" Tony questioned, mouth feeling fuzzy. Listing his head a little he could see Kaia holding onto him tightly, her mouth pinched into a pout.

"You had better not be falling asleep when you've got parenting to do." Tony frowned, a little lost, when he became away of the slight whimpers that Kaia was making. "She's been trying to get your attention for the past couple minutes."

"Wasn't aware I had fallen asleep." Is what he thought he was saying, but that wasn't what he heard. His speech had slurred a little, either from the pain, his injuries, or the exhaustion settling into his body.

"Stark, listen your back up is coming. You just stay awake and hold onto that kid." Tony nodded, not caring if Fury could see him or not.

"Sir, Captain Rogers and Dr Banner have arrived," JARVIS announced as he heard the door unlock and open.

"Tony!" Tony saw a pair of red boots skid into his line of sight and Tony lifted his head a few centimeters.

"Unca Stee! Unca Bru!" Kaia looked up, tears in her eyes.

"'Bout time, Cap," Tony tried to put on a smirk. "Was a little worried you got lost." He could hear Banner behind him, assessing his wounds.

"Tony, you need immediate treatment. Do this lab have medical supplies?" Banner wasn't very good at keeping the seriousness out of his voice.

A compartment started to open on the opposite wall. "They are located to your left, Dr Banner," JARVIS interjected on Tony's behalf.

Tony heard the sound of metal hitting the ground and several pairs of feet running towards the lab. He frowned a little until Kaia had turned her head sharply and whimpered again, this time looking up. A pair of black leather boots appeared and Cap's red boots moved back as the knees hit the ground in front of Tony. Black and green leather invaded Tony's view and he frowned a little before he saw a pair of pale hand pick up the little girl that was for them.

"Dad!" Kaia sniffed and reached out for Loki. She didn't know what was going on, why wasn't her Daddy moving? She pulled the edge of his jacket closer to her and over her goat as she watched Tony.

Loki held onto Kaia with one arm and reached out to grab Tony's hand with his other. He had discarded most of his armor outside of the lab when he saw where everyone was gathered. "What part of don't get hurt did you not understand when I told it to you?" Loki tried forcing his emotions to stay covered by his words. "It seems that even when I leave to go and play the hero you still need to upstage everyone."

"What can I say?" Tony smirked a little. "I'm a sucker for the attention- Ah!" He closed his eyes when Banner had started to press some alcohol wipes to his back. Kaia mumbled worriedly into her blanket and goat as she looked down at her Daddy. Tony looked up at her and smiled at her as best he could. "Remember, no tears while you're being held." She wiggled her nose and put her face into Loki's jacket.

Loki glanced over at Banner and the stuff that he was setting out, then back to Tony. "I am giving you direct orders, Stark," he told the man on the ground. "I am going to come back with Kaia, and if you aren't awake I'm going to let her pull all the hair off of your chin, do you understand me?"

"Crystal?" Tony winced again, biting his lip through the pain. "Awake, or no hair." Loki nodded once then stood up and wrapped the blanket more protectively around Kaia as he left the lab.

* * *

Clint and Natasha were outside waiting for him, not wanting to crowd the workshop too much, despite it's abundance of space. He turned as they started to follow him. "Stay here and let me know when they're done." His voice was soft and they nodded silently. He nodded once and started walking off again.

As Loki walked down the halls he used his magic to dispose of whatever had been left behind by Hela's own powers, clearing the tower. After walking through several flights of stairs he found himself in the waiting room above the main lobby and took a seat on the sofa, leaning back. Kaia made a sound and looked intently at her Dad.

"This is why I shall warn you until you will listen no more, do not be as reckless are your Daddy." Kaia stuck the goats horn in her mouth again and leaned her head against Loki's shoulder.

Loki glanced back when he heard the door to the room open and Pepper Potts and Agent Coulson entered the room. He could see other SHIELD Agents flowing up the stairs, but didn't mind as long as none of them entered the room.

"Loki, are you okay?" Pepper hurried over to where he was sitting and he stood up to greet them.

"I am fine Pepper, nothing that won't feel better under some warm water later," he assured her.

"You look a mess," she eyed him up and down, noting the gashes and rips in his usually stoic armour.

"Let me just do this," Phil reached over and took Kaia from Loki as Pepper instantly started straightening Loki's appearance, hair included. Loki leaned back and tried to get away from Pepper's busy hands, and held out his own.

"Hi, Unca Phil," Kaia mumbled tiredly into his jacket. Phil smiled at her and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I know what you're trying to do," Loki looked at Pepper. "I have seen you do it to Tony many of time, but as I have stated before, I do not do hugs."

"Unless your name is Kaia," Phil interjected as both he and the girl in question stared at Loki.

"Well, yes." Loki stated as if it was one of the easiest answers in the world. "There's a difference though, and circumstances-" He stopped talking when Pepper took advantage of his distraction and wrapped her arms around the tall god. His eyes widened a little and his body tensed. The only ones allowed to hug him were his daughter, and his lover.

"I'm not going to let go until you give in," Pepper informed him, and he knew at once that he was screwed. It was for this exact reason that he wouldn't let anyone else hug him.

He turned into an emotional wreck.

His knees went weak and Pepper directed them to the couch and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, silent, hot tears slowly forming. Pepper pulled him close and placed a hand on the back of his head. Loki let out a slow, and unstable breath as Pepper rubbed his back.

"Take it from someone who used to date Tony, and who still works for him, it's not easy living with him," Pepper said quietly. "It seems that when he doesn't mean to, that's when he does the stupidest things."

Phil pressed a finger to his ear then glanced back and saw one of the medical teams running up the stairs. Pepper noticed them too but didn't let Loki know.

"You know, it's alright to feel like this," Pepper said more quietly, knowing that Loki wasn't a fan of showing emotion to those who didn't need to know. "It isn't a side effect of spending so much time on Earth as it is a side effect of being in love with someone who seems to be a magnet for trouble." Loki snorted a little and pulled back a little, reigning in the slight breakdown.

Kaia tilted hers to the side as she watched the scene then looked up at Phil. He merely shrugged. "Dad?"

Loki quickly wiped his eyes, getting rid of any trace of tears before looking over at Kaia and Phil. "She's wondering if I was crying," Loki explained the look to Phil. "Tony tells her that there is no crying while she's being held."

"Is that healthy?" Phil raised an eyebrow as Kaia turned her attention back to Loki. "And why would she be wondering about you?"

"Was Pepper not just holding me?" Loki inquired and Phil nodded thoughtfully. "And we tell her that so she doesn't throw tantrums while we have her. There are always exceptions to the rules." Kaia reached out for Loki and he gratefully took her back into his arms, smiling down at her.

"So you're saying that she understands the rules?" Phil asked questioningly.

"Of course not," Loki glanced over at him. "She's eighteen months old so she doesn't understand everything yet, but Kaia learns by example."

"Any child of yours and Tony's must catch on quickly then," Pepper commented as she pushed Kaia's hair back from her forehead. "I fear how smart she will become, and how quickly."

"As do I, as do I," Loki smiled as Kaia laid her head back down on Loki, yawning once.

* * *

Loki kept his eyes shut when he heard the door to the room opened and heavy boots walked in. Kaia was still asleep on the cot that had been set up in the room, surrounded by the pillows Loki had put up the prevent her from falling. Tony was still asleep as his body tried to recover from what could have been a devastating injury.

"I take it that he still hasn't woken up?" Loki heard Nick Fury's voice walked closer to his chair. As he opened one eye he saw the Director of SHIELD standing at the foot of Tony's bed.

"I have been assured that it is completely normal and that I shouldn't expect him to start annoying me again until later today at the earliest," Loki replied. He stretched uncomfortably, noting all the muscles that had started to ache. "I do hope he wakes up soon though, we need a new bed for Kaia and he has, of course, neglected to tell me where he purchased her original."

"Well, I was hoping he'd be awake, too," Fury commented then turned to look at Loki. "I wanted to talk to both of you."

"I have a feeling that it's something that we won't want to talk about." Loki looked over to see Kaia still sleeping peacefully, her goat stuck under her stomach.

"We think it would be best if we put Kaia into hiding," Fury launched into it. Loki's back straightened and his body tensed. "We should be hiding her from those who want to take her, not just sitting around waiting for the next attack."

"If you take here away then you are giving an open invitation for her to be taken," Loki said dangerously quiet. "The forces that seek her right now will know where she's been moved, and it will make it that much easier for them to capture their prey."

"She would be come a distraction for the team to keep watching over her every time someone attacked," Fury retaliated.

"It would become a distraction for Tony and I not knowing where she was, and what was happening," Loki countered.

"There would be-"

"It's not happening," Tony raspy voice cut off Fury. Both head turned sharply to look at the injured man and Loki instantly moved closer to the bed. "If I see anyone, go near my, daughter, I will personally kill you." Tony opened his eyes as he controlled his breathing.

"You need to start thinking about what's best for that little girl," Fury threatened and left the room. Tony seemed to decompress back into the bed and glanced over at Loki.

"I'm awake, that means I get to keep my hair, right?" Loki blinked then started to laugh quietly.

"Yes, you get to keep your hair Tony," Loki ran his hand across Tony's forehead. "You are lucky that I had not put a time limit on your condition.

"I'm rather fond of my goatee," Tony smirked before yawning slightly. "So, what's the scoop? Is the Tower in one piece, or should I start decorating that mansion that's being built?"

"It is not a pretty sight," Loki told him. "It is still standing, but I am not sure that most of the tower will be entirely habitable. We will also be in need of a new bed for Kaia." Tony tried to sit up, looking around and wincing in pain as he looked for his daughter. "She's fine," Loki took his hand and pointed to the cot. "She's just tired."

"I know why Hela attacked," Tony relaxed into the bed again. "She came for Kaia. She got crazy angry when I wouldn't give her up and wouldn't let go of her."

"Yes, I had come to that conclusion also," Loki leaned back in his chair a little, still holding onto Tony's hand. "It would seem that she has been toying with us, trying to weaken us to get to her." he glanced over at the little girl who was still sleeping.

"Well, what's one more long term villain?" Loki raised an eyebrow at his lover. "Keeps the Avengers with a job." Tony smirked and Loki couldn't help but chuckle a little.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I've put the boys, and the team, through some Hel *snicker* but I'm not above giving them some happy times. But don't worry, I haven't left open plot points for nothing! There is a sequel!

Kaia held on tightly to Tony's hair as they walked through the crowd, and his eye was twitching a little under sunglasses. He had dressed down a little, hoping that not too many people would recognize him.

"Do you see your Dad anywhere?" He asked the three year old on his head. She shook her head and he could feel it through his hair. It had been Loki's idea that they go out on what he liked to call their anniversary. They didn't have an actual day like other couples, where their eyes met and they knew it was love. What Tony and Loki had instead was the recorded day of their first kiss down in Tony's workshop.

They decided to keep it simple, it had only been 4 years, and so Tony had found a carnival that was just outside New York where hopefully most people wouldn't recognize them. Suddenly Kaia squealed and pointed. "There he is!"

Tony made his way through the crowds as Loki came up to them, with his hands behind his back. "And where did you disappear to?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I went and got a surprise, like I had planned all along," Loki explained. He brought his hands from behind his back to show off a stuffed animal. A stuffed goat to be exact. Kaia gasped and her eyes widened.

"Please?" She reached her hands out, but remembered her manners. Loki smiled and handed it to her and Tony suddenly felt the weight of the little girl pushing against the stuffed animal against the back of his head. Tony blinked then reached back and wrapped his hands around the girls waist and set her on the ground. "Thank you soooooooo much!" She grinned and put her face into the new goat. Her old goat had so many stitches in from all the broken seams, or tears that had been caused over the past 2 years. It had taken a beating.

"How about we catch a ride on the ferris wheel?" Tony suggested. "It'll get us out of the crowds for a little bit." Kaia hopped up and down a little and nodded. She took Loki's hand then grabbed the leg of the goat and offered the other leg to Tony. They had a new companion.

The Ferris Wheel had been set up on the edge of the carnival grounds, right by a lake, which made for a fantastic view when the wheel stopped. The gondolas were enclosed with windows that could open and were built for 4 people. Loki helped Kaia step up and get into her seat and Tony held the door open to the next available car. As he stepped inside a little boy around he age of 6 stepped on and the door was closed. The wheel moved up one almost immediately and they could hear a woman arguing with the wheel operator.

Tony looked at Loki then they looked over and saw that Kaia and the boy were already talking, and she was showing off her goat. Tony opened the window and stuck his head out, listening to the conversation. It seemed she was the little boys mother but they wouldn't let her on the same gondola as her son.

Loki nodded and smirked a little when he knew the look that Tony was about to give him. "Excuse me ma'am," Tony called their attention up to him. "It's really not a problem if he stays with us, he's already chatting up our daughter." He tried not to smirk.

"Are you sure?" She looked up, her demeanor changing form furious at the operator for putting her son in the gondola with strangers, to caring with Tony.

"Really, don't worry about it," he flashed her a practiced grin and then lifted up his sunglasses. "He couldn't be in safer hands." The woman blinked then smiled when she saw his face.

"I don't know how I can argue when Iron Man will watching my son." She laughed a little.

"You'll know where to find us," he chuckled and slipped his glasses back down and pulled his head back inside.

"Couldn't be safer?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "I think I would be worried to leave my child in your hands with all the trouble that you get into as Iron Man." Tony snorted and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"But you are forced to leave your child with me every day," Tony grinned. "You ever think about having another one?"

"Because we don't have our hands full as it is already?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "You have your business to worry about, and then the Avengers, and a daughter. We're not busy enough?"

Tony smirked a little. "Adventures are to be had!" Loki rolled his eyes and dropped his head back on Tony's arm.

"You exhaust me, mortal."

"No, that's tonight." Tony laughed and Loki hit his chest.

"Daddy!" Both men looked up and at their daughter. They had realized that although Tony was Daddy and Loki was Dad, when she wanted both of their attentions she called out Daddy. It was easier that way. "This is Nathan." She introduced the boy who was sitting next to her. "We're just waiting for his mom to come."

"Ah," Tony nodded a little. "You're mom is actually gonna wait for you outside," Tony motioned out the window. Nathan blinked and moved to the window as the wheel moved once more car. "She said she'd watch you the whole time, as long as you promised to have fun." Tony smiled as he watched the boy wave to his mom, who waved back.

"You're sure this is okay?" Nathan turned back to Tony and Loki. "I don't want to-"

"This is beyond okay," Tony told the boy as he smiled easily. "We cleared it with your mom down there and everything." Loki wrapped an arm around Tony's waist when Nathan and Kaia went back to talk and looking at things out the window mere second later.

Tony and Loki sat in comfortable silence as the wheel slowly turned, and Tony rubbed Loki's shoulder with his thumb. Tony turned his head from the window they were looking out and jumped back into Loki when Nathan was mere inches away from his face.

"Whoa, that was wicked fast," Tony muttered. Kaia was giggling from her seat and Tony knew that she was involved.

"Kaia says that you know the Avengers," the kid asked, more than a hint of awe in his voice. "Is it true?"

Tony could hear, and feel, Loki trying to suppress his laughter. "Well, yeah," Tony nodded a little and the boys eyes got wider. "I may or may not be on a first name basis with them." Nathan gasped and he could see Kaia grinning out the side of his vision.

"So you know Captain America?" Loki was no longer able to contain his laughter.

"Very well," Tony muttered a little.

"He's sooooo cool," Nathan backed up a little as his eyes shone with excitement. "Not as cool as Iron Man, but you know them!" Tony's eyes lit up again.

"You like Iron Man better?" Loki was now kicking his leg every often. "I happen to know Iron Man better than the other Avengers." If possible Nathan's eyes got wider.

"How long are you two going to torture this poor child?" Loki spoke up looking at his lover and daughter. Loki leaned forward a little and looked at the boy. "We know them because Captain America is Kaia's Uncle and this Is Iron Man."

Tony thought the boy would have fainted right then and there. "Wait until I tell me Moms that I was with Iron Man!"

"Moms?" Tony questioned, eyebrow rising in dirty ideas, until Loki elbowed his side.

"I don't share, Stark," Loki hissed and Tony's hopes were dashed.

Kaia got up and stood next to Nathan. "Can Nathan come over to play sometime?"

Tony shrugged a little as he smiled at the pair. "As long as it's okay with his parents." He had leaned back and Loki put his arm back up around his shoulders.

"Cool!" Both kids intoned at the same time. They hurried back over to their bench and started talking excitedly.

"I think our daughter has made a new friend," Loki whispered to Tony.

"Oh I think she's met her soulmate," Tony smirked as he crossed one of his legs.

"Just because he like Iron Man the best doesn't make him her soul mate," Loki rolled his eyes, a smirk still playing at the corner of his lips.

"No, that's just a perk." Tony laughed when Loki pinched his shoulder. "I will bet you anything that in 8 years time they will have become inseparable."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "That seems like a rather odd number to come up with."

"Five years is too cliche, and ten years seems a little long," Tony shrugged a little. "I think eight is a good number."

"What are you willing to put on the line for this bet, Stark?" Loki looked at him, a glint in his eyes.

"Hmm," Tony tapped his chin. "I'll come up with something in eight years."

"Cheater," Loki muttered as the wheel made it's descent.

"Opportunist," Tony corrected as he leaned over and planted a kiss on the corner of Loki's mouth. Loki wrinkled his nose a little but didn't even try to hide the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End! Again, thank you Soooooooo so so much! And look for the sequel soon (like tomorrow)! It'll be called "Graded Curve"


End file.
